Last dance
by tentakula
Summary: (A/J Slash) Was geschah wirklich vor 10 Jahren? Braska und seine Leibgarde sind auf dem Weg nach Zarnakand. Dabei endeckt Auron seine Gefühle für Jekkt. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

Last dance  
  
Disclaimer: wie sich eh schon jeder denken kann, gehören alle Personen und Orte in der Geschichte nicht mir, leider  
  
Anmerkung: Dies ist überhaupt die erste Fanfic die ich je geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht ganz daneben gehaut habe. Also r/r sind sehr willkommen.  
  
  
  
"Na toll, wir haben uns verlaufen. Auron ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt, dass dies der falsche Weg ist." Ließ Jekkt missgelaunt verlauten. Er sah den jüngeren Mann herausfordernd an. Dieser hatte kurze schwarze Haare und wie immer hatte er seinen rostroten Mantel über eine Schulter lose hängen. Auron war ein großer, muskulöser Mann, der kaum älter als 25 Jahre alt war. Er war immer noch sehr hitzköpfig, und dies nützte Jekkt zeitweise aus. Er wusste genau, wie er den Jüngeren provozieren konnte.  
  
Auron verzog das Gesicht und verdrehte die Augen. Er überhörte die Provokation absichtlich und murmelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart:" Du kannst auch nur kritisieren. Wir hätten dich im Gefängnis verrotten lassen sollen." Obwohl Auron überzeugt gewesen war, es leise genug gesagt zu haben, hatte es Jekkt gehört. Dieser stellte sich demonstrativ vor Auron auf und ließ seine Muskeln spielen. Wie gewöhnlich hielt Jekkt seinen Oberkörper nicht bedeckt, sodass jeder seine Tätowierung sehen konnte. Sie erstreckte sich über den gesamten Oberkörper bis hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel. Er wusste nicht einmal selbst was dieses Zeichen bedeutete. Irgendwann war er mit einem riesigen Kater aufgewacht, und da hatte sich auch diese Tätowierung auf seinem Oberkörper befunden. Er konnte sich weder erinnern, wann und warum er sich dieses hatte machen lassen, doch irgendwann wurde es zu seinem markantesten Markenzeichen. Mittlerweile gefiel ihm die Tätowierung. Er war überzeugt davon sie würde im ein härteres Aussehen verleihen.  
  
Auron ließ sich von dem Imponiergehabe von Jekkt wenig beeindrucken. Demonstrativ ließ er vor dem älteren seine Muskeln spielen, und sie begannen sich gegenseitig zu beschimpfen.  
  
Braska schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging an den beiden Streithähnen vorbei. Die beiden würden sich schon bald wieder beruhigen und ihm dann wieder folgen. Am Anfang ihrer Reise hatte Braska noch versucht zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie konnten sich stundenlang Beschimpfungen an den Kopf werfen, ohne müde zu werden. Irgendwann hatte Braska die beiden einfach ignoriert und war weiter gegangen. Diese Aktion hatte den erwünschten Effekt erzielt. Als sie gemerkt hatten, dass Braska verschwunden war, folgten sie ihm, doch ihre Schuldzuweisungen behielten sie auch im gehen bei. Auch bei dieser Streiterei verhielt sich Braska nicht anders, und wie erwartet folgten ihm Auron und Jekkt entlang des Weges.  
  
Braska war der ruhigste des Trios. Er hielt sich nicht mit sinnlosen Streitereien auf, sondern hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen. Er wollte zu den Ruinen von Zarnakand, um dort die Hohe Beschwörung durchzuführen. Dies war sein Lebensinhalt seit er beschlossen hatte ein Medium zu werden. Er hatte seine 7 jährige Tochter verlassen und war nun seit fast 2 Monaten auf seiner Reise unterwegs. Braska trug das imposante Gewand eines Mediums. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen zwei Meter langen Stab, der typisch war für ein Medium seines Ranges. Sein Gesicht strahlte Ruhe und Weisheit aus. Und doch war in seinem Blick eine tiefe Traurigkeit.  
  
Im gehen schweiften Braskas Gedanken wieder einmal ab, und wie gewöhnlich blieben sie bei seiner kleinen Tochter Yuna hängen.  
  
Sie war gerade 7 Jahre alt geworden, und sah schon jetzt aus wie ihre Mutter. Das Al-bhed Erbgut in ihr war nicht ganz zu übersehen, doch Braska ahnte, dass sie wenn sie erwachsen werden würde, einige Herzen brechen würde. Wie gerne wäre er dabei, um sie aufwachsen zu sehen, doch er wusste, dass diese Reise nur in eine Richtung verlief, und er seine Tochter nie wieder sehen würde. Er war sich dessen immer bewusst gewesen, doch es linderte nicht seinen Schmerz. "Woran denkst du?" Auron war wieder an seine Seite getreten. Als Auron in Braskas Gesicht sah, erkannte er sofort woran er gedacht hatte, und er wünschte sich er könnte die soeben gestellte Frage nie ausgesprochen. Er wusste wie sehr Braska unter der Trennung von Yuna litt, und mit jedem Schritt wurde auch der Schmerz für ihn größer. Auron ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, und dafür war Braska dankbar. Obwohl Auron seit vielen Jahren sein Freund war, konnte und wollte er nicht mit ihm über seine Gefühle sprechen.  
  
Jekkt hatte die beiden vor ihm sehr genau beobachtet, und als Auron sich wieder zurückfallen ließ, stellte er die Frage die ihm auf der Zunge brannte: "Was hat er denn? Ihr verheimlicht doch irgendwas?"  
  
"Es ist nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen" antwortete Auron knapp. Auch er dachte nun daran, was geschehen würde, wenn Braska die Hohe Beschwörung durchführen würde. Er war sich von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass am Ende dieser Reise Braska sterben würde. Das war der Preis für die Stille Zeit. Das hohe Medium musste sein Leben geben, um Sin zu besiegen. Das Medium musste sterben, damit die Menschen von Spira für 10 Jahre in Frieden leben konnten. Aurons Herz wurde schwer in seiner Brust. Er hatte immer gewusst, wie ihre Reise enden musste und doch. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass Braska scheitern würde.  
  
Sie traten aus dem dunklen Macalania Wald in das gleißende Sonnenlicht. Sie hatten nun endlich die Weiten der Stillen Ebene erreicht. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden die Ruinen von Zarnakand erreichen und damit am Ende ihrer Reise angelangt sein.  
  
Die Stille Ebene war eine trostlose Grasebene, die nur von einigen Chocobos und Unmengen von Monstern bewohnten wurde. Dies war der Ort an dem das Hohe Medium gegen Sin antreten musste, um den Bewohnern von Spira die erhoffte Stille Zeit zu bringen.  
  
Auron kramte die Karte heraus, auf denen alle wichtigen Stationen eingezeichnet waren. "Ungefähr in der Mitte müsste sich ein Pilgerlager befinden. Wir sollten erst dort noch ein wenig halt machen und unsere Vorräte auffüllen" Auron seufzte laut auf "Allerdings werden wir noch ca. 4 bis 5 Tage brauchen, um die Raststation zu erreichen, und unsere Vorräte gehen jetzt schon zu Neige."  
  
Braska sah sich um. "Dort unten erkenne ich einen geeigneten Ort für unser Nachtlager. Wir sind heute schon weit genug gekommen." Jekkt und Auron nickten einvernehmlich. Obwohl ihr Ziel vor Augen war, dauerte es dennoch geraume Zeit, bis sie den Platz erreicht hatten, den Braska für ihr Nachtlager ausgesucht hatte. Sie sammelten einige trockene Zweige und entfachten ein Feuer. Sie wussten, dass die Nächte auf der Stillen Ebene besonders kalt sein konnten. Nachdem sie ein spärliches Abendessen zu sich genommen hatten, war Braska der erste der sich auf seiner provisorischen Liegestätte niederließ und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Die beiden übrigen Gefährten saßen sich stumm gegenüber. Auron schürte das Feuer und legte ein weiteres Stück Holz in die Glut.  
  
"Was verschweigt ihr mir?" Jekkt sah Auron trotzig in die Augen. Er wollte endlich Antworten. Dieses Gefühl der Verschwiegenheit zwischen Braska und Auron war ihm schon zu Beginn der Reise aufgefallen, und dieses Gefühl hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit nur verhärtet.  
  
Er konnte sehen, wie Auron mögliche Ausflüchte zurechtlegte, und diese wieder verwarf. Jekkt konnte sich ein süffisantes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Schließlich breitete sich Resignation über Aurons Gesicht aus und er antwortete leise: "Wenn er die Hohe Beschwörung vollzieht, wird er sterben, so wie jedes andere Hohe Medium vor ihm." Jekkt schluckte schwer. Obwohl er die Antwort insgeheim bereits gekannt hatte, traf ihn die Bestätigung wie eine Ohrfeige. Er konnte fühlen wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und seine Kehle austrocknete. Er nickte leicht, denn zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig. Wirre Gedanken und Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Krampf in seiner Magengrube löste sich allmählich. "Lass uns schlafen gehen. Wir müssen morgen früh raus." Brachte er gepresst hervor. Er ging zu seinem Schlafplatz.  
  
Auron legte noch ein Stück Holz ins Feuer und begab sich auch zu seiner Liegestätte. Doch beide konnten noch lange nicht einschlafen, sie wälzten sich hin und her, bis der sich ein unruhiger Schlaf endlich einstellte. Alpträume quälten sie unbarmherzig.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie wenig, packten ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen und begaben sich tiefer in die Grasebene. Die Stille Ebene wurde von Monstern wie Quahls, katzengleichen Monster mit relativ hohen magischen Fähigkeiten, oder Heckenschlangen, riesige Schlangen, die mit unzähligen Stacheln bewaffnet waren, bewohnt. Die drei Gefährten wurden in unzählige Kämpfe verwickelt, durch die sie um einiges länger für ihr Vorankommen brauchten, als sie eigentlich gedacht hatten.. Am Tag des zweiten Tages in der Ebene, wurden sie in einen Kampf mit einem futtersuchenden Morbol verwickelt. Diese gelblich grüne deformierte Pflanze mit einem überdimensionalen Kopf und unzähligen riesigen Tentakeln griff aus dem Hinterhalt an. Jekkt hatte keine Chance mehr ihrem Giftangriff auszuweichen. Einer ihrer Tentakeln verletzte ihn und ein Giftsekret würde in seinen Körper injiziert. Trotz seiner Verletzung kämpfte er an der Seite von Braska und Auron weiter. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen das Monster zu besiegen.  
  
Keuchend lehnte sich Jekkt an sein Schwert. Seine Kräfte schwanden rapide. Das Gift schien sich sehr schnell auszubreiten. "Mist, mich hat es ziemlich erwischt." Er atmete stoßweise ein und aus. "Haben wir noch ein Gegenmittel?"  
  
Auron sah betroffen zu Boden. "Wir haben keines mehr".  
  
"Hm, hab ich mir fast gedacht." Jekkt ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Sie wussten alle, dass Jekkt ohne das passende Gegenmittel nicht überleben würde. Aurons Antwort kam einem Todesurteil gleich.  
  
"Ich werde zu der Raststätte gehen, und das Gegenmittel holen" Doch Auron, wusste, dass es schier unmöglich war, wieder rechtzeitig zurückzukommen, und Jekkts Leben zu retten.  
  
"Nein, Auron, du weißt, dass du es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen kannst." Sprach Braska die unumstößliche Wahrheit aus. Ein Schimmer von Hoffnung blitzte in seinen Augen auf. "Ich könnte mit Valfaris zu der Raststätte fliegen. Mir sollte es eigentlich gelingen rechtzeitig wieder zurückzukommen." Er überlegte kurz "Zu Fuß würden wir ca. 3 Tage brauchen, wenn wir ohne Unterbrechung marschieren würden. Mit einem Chocobo, sollten wir das Glück haben und einen fangen, würden wir immer noch mindestens zwei Tage brauchen. Doch wenn ich mit Valfaris hinfliegen würde, müsste es möglich sein, innerhalb eines Tages wieder hier zu sein."  
  
Auron sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. Doch nach kurzer Überlegung, wusste er, dass Braska Recht hatte. Valfaris, die fliegende Bestia, war wirklich ihre einzige Chance. Und obwohl er nicht einverstanden war, dass Braska ohne seine Leibgarde gehen sollte, wusste er, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeiten mehr hatten.  
  
Es war beschlossene Sache und somit begann Braska die Bestia zu beschwören. Gleißendes Licht erhellte den Himmel und aus diesem Zirkel aus Licht stürzte eine riesige Flugbestia zur Erde hinab. Er landet dicht neben Braska, der ihn lächelnd begrüßte. Wie immer streichelte er zuerst über den Schnabel um ihn dann hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen. Valfaris gurrte zufrieden. Braska sprach leise in das Ohr der Bestia, wobei er jedoch immer noch nicht aufhörte, den Kopf des vogelartigen Wesen zu kraulen. Valfaris gurrte noch lauter, und als Braska endete schien er leicht mit dem Kopf zu nicken.  
  
"Er ist damit einverstanden. Ich werde mit ihm zu der Raststätte fliegen, und ich hoffe, dass ich spätestens morgen mittag wieder hier sein werde." sprach Braska an seine Gefährten gewandt.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig." Sprachen Auron und Jekkt im Chor. Ein angespanntes Lächeln umspielte ihre Münder.  
  
Mit einem aufmunternden Kopfnicken stieg Braska auf den Rücken der Bestia. Valfaris breitete seine mächtigen Flügel aus und hob sich graziös empor. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen entfernte er sich schnell von den beiden Zurückgebliebenen.  
  
Jekkts Zustand verschlimmerte sich stetig. Das Gift breitete sich rasend schnell in seinem Körper aus. Sehr bald begann sein Körper vor Fieber zu glühen, und gegen Abend stellte sich auch heftiger Schüttelfrost ein. Jekkt wurde von starken Hustattacken gepeinigt. Auron hatte ein Feuer entfacht, dass die Kälte und die Monster fernhalten sollte. Doch Jekkt fror trotz der Wärme des Feuers immer noch. Gegen Mitternacht verschlimmerte sich sein Zustand dermaßen, sodass Auron befürchten musste, dass Jekkt das Morgengrauen nicht mehr erleben würde. Immer und immer wieder wurde sein ohnehin schon schwacher Körper von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt. Sein Atem wurde schneller und schneller, bis es nur mehr ein schwaches Hecheln war.  
  
Auron ging näher zu seinem Freund und kniete sich zu ihm. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich über seine Stirn. Wie konnte er diesem geplagten Wesen nur helfen? Er beugte sich zu Jekkt hinab und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Der Körper in seinen muskulösen Armen wurde wieder von einem Schauer geschüttelt. Auron drückte denn fiebernden Körper nach enger an den seinen. Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinab, er konnte und wollte sie auch nicht mehr aufhalten. Auron nahm Jekkts Kopf und presste ihn fest gegen seine Wange. Jekkt zitterte immer noch heftig. Sein Atem rasselte trocken in seiner Kehle. Auron sah auf. Sein Blick war immer noch von Tränen verklärt. Er betrachte das Gesicht seines Freundes. Sämtliche Farbe war daraus gewichen. Seine Haut war blass, tiefe Augenringe waren unter den geschlossenen Augenliedern zu erkennen. Die Lippen waren weiß und aufgesprungen von der Trockenheit des Fiebers.  
  
Langsam beugte sich Auron zu Jekkt hinunter, schloss seine Augen und presste seine Lippen auf die des Älteren. Es war ein sanfter, scheuer Kuss. Jekkts Körper, der bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch heftig gezuckt hatte, beruhigte sich allmählich. Sein Atem wurde langsamer und wurde nicht mehr so ruckartig ausgestoßen. Auron erhob sich langsam.  
  
Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben getan hatte. Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham. Entgeistert starrte er auf den nunmehr ruhigen Körper hinab. Friedlich lag Jekkt immer noch in seinen Armen. Langsam ließ er Jekkts Körper zurück auf das Lager sinken und erhob sich. Unruhig lief er hin und her. "Was habe ich nur getan?" fragte er sich zum wiederholten male, doch diesmal hatte er die Frage laut gestellt. Er erschrak selbst über die anklagende Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Doch je mehr er versuchte sich in Schuldgefühle zu verstricken, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er nicht wirklich bereute. Sein Verstand, seine Erziehung, seine Moralvorstellungen und sein Glaube schrieen auf vor Wut, Zorn und Scham.  
  
Sein Herz klopfte wild, ja es raste beinahe. Doch tief in seinem Inneren spürte er ein Gefühl der Befriedigung, dass er Jekkt geküsst hatte. Diese Empfindung ängstigte und quälte ihn.  
  
Erst nach einiger Zeit der rastlosen Wanderung konnte er wieder zu Jekkt sehen. Er lag friedlich und ruhig im Licht des Lagerfeuers. Das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes zeigte Auron, dass er nun in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf gefallen sein musste. Auch Auron legte sich nun neben den fiebernden Körper hin, und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch erst als der Morgen graute viel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
  
  
So das war es mal fürs erste. Ich wollte mich bei Flocki bedanken, die sich die mühe gemacht hat mein Geschreibsel zu korrigieren, und die mir immer mit tollen Einfällen zur Seite steht. Was würde ich ohne dich Schussel bloß machen ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Er schreckte aus seinem Alptraum auf, sein Atem ging pfeifend, und sein ganzer Körper war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen. Er fror am ganzen Körper, obwohl die Sonne schon fast im Zenit stand. Es musste also bald Mittag sein.  
  
Jekkt lag dicht an ihn gepresst. Anscheinend hatte er sich in der Nacht näher an Auron gewälzt, um der Wärme willen. Auron fühlte die Stirn seines Freundes. Noch immer schien ein allesverzehrende Feuer im Körper des Älteren zu wüten.  
  
Auron überlegte, wie viel Zeit wohl schon vergangen war, seit Braska mit Valfaris aufgebrochen war. Seiner Schätzung nach konnte es nicht mehr sehr lange dauern, bis er mit der rettenden Medizin erschien.  
  
Auron bereitete für sich eine kleine Mahlzeit vor, die er jedoch unangetastet stehen ließ. Allein bei dem Gedanken etwasEssen zu sich zu nehmen, wurde ihm schlecht. Er versuchte Jekkt ein wenig Flüssigkeit einzuflösen. Nur nach wenigen Schlucken, brach wieder ein heftiger Hustenanfall aus, und Auron begnügte sich damit Jekkts Lippen mit Feuchtigkeit zu benetzen. Immer und immer wieder blickte er sehnsüchtig nach Nordosten. "Wo bleibst du nur Braska?" Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er immer in Richtung der Raststätte gesehen hatte, doch endlich konnte er einen dunklen Punkt in weiter Ferne erkennen. Obwohl er nicht völlig sicher sein konnte, dass es sich um Valfaris handelte, so klammerte er sich dennoch an den Gedanken, dass es niemand anderes als Braska sein könne. Erschöpft und erleichtert ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben und schluchzte laut auf.  
  
Dennoch dauerte es noch geraume Zeit bis die Flugbestia sich neben ihrem Lager niederließ, und Braska steif vom langen Flug von ihrem Rücken stieg. "Komm ich zu spät?" Ein Zittern in seiner Stimme zeigte, dass er das schlimmste befürchtete, doch er wartete Aurons Antwort nicht ab, sondern ging gleich zu Jekkt. Als er sah, dass dieser noch atmete, stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
  
Die Bestia hatte sich mittlerweile wieder in den Himmel empor gehoben und war in einem gleißenden Kreis aus Licht verschwunden.  
  
Vorsichtig hob Braska den von Gift geschwächten Körper hoch, und flößte ihm eine klare Flüssigkeit ein. Augenblicklich erstrahlte Jekkts Körper in einem sanften Licht. Jekkt bäumte sich kurz auf, um dann wieder leblos zurück zufallen. Behutsam bettete Braska seinen Freund zurück zu auf sein Lager. "Es wird noch einige Stunden dauern, bis sich sein Körper insoweit regeneriert hat, dass er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt." Braska Gesicht war immer noch ernst. "Ich wäre fast zu spät gekommen." Er richtete sich etwas abseits eine provisorische Liegestätte her und legte sich darauf nieder. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und er war in einen erschöpften Schlaf gesunken.  
  
Obwohl Auron sich auch hingelegt hatte, fand er dennoch keinen Schlaf. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer und immer wieder um die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Er konnte fast noch die rauhen Lippen seines Freundes auf den seinen spüren. Allein bei dem Gedanken an dieses fast unschuldigen Kuss, durchzog ihn ein wohliger Schauder, der seinen Körper erzittern ließ. Er schloss seine Augen noch fester und ließ das Bild seines Freundes vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern auftauchen. Er konnte jede noch so kleine Falte, jedes noch so winzige Grübchen darin erkennen. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Finger über die Wangenknochen strichen, zärtlich, sanft, so leicht wie ein Lufthauch.  
  
"Stör ich dich?" Jekkts Stimme ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. "Was,......ähm..... nein,....... ähm,.....natürlich nicht." Schamhaft wandte Auron seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er konnte einfach nicht in das Gesicht des Älteren blicken. Fragenden Blicke bohrten sich in seinem Nacken. Würde Jekkt womöglich erahnen können, welche Gedanken Auron gerade hatte. Könnte er vielleicht erkennen, wie sehr jede Faser von Aurons Körper nach einer Berührung von ihm schrie? Er hörte leise Schritte die sich von ihm entfernten. Als Auron es endlich wagte den Kopf wieder zu drehen, war Jekkt bereits einige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte seinen Kopf leicht in Aurons Richtung. "Danke" sagte er knapp und ging weiter zu Braskas Schlafplatz. Dort angekommen untersuchte er die mitgebrachten Vorräte. Schnell fand er allerlei Essbares und fing an diese in sich hineinzustopfen. Jekkt sah zu seinem Freund. "Hascht du nischt auch Hunger?" fragte er mit vollem Mund. "Hat dir noch nie jemand Manieren beigebracht" ließ Auron mit gespielter Strenge verlauten. "Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht!" Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich über Jekkts Gesicht aus. Wusste er eigentlich wie verführerisch er war, wenn er dieses lausbübische Grinsen zeigte? Schoss es Auron durch den Kopf. Er schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und begab sich an die Seite seinen Gefährtens.  
  
Angesichts der Unmenge von Speisen, wurde Auron erstmals bewusst, wie hungrig er doch eigentlich war. Beide tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick und begannen dann wie Tiere über die Speisen herzufallen. Kaum eine viertel Stunde später hatten sich beide vollgegessen, und stöhnten zufrieden. Auron bezweifelte sehr, dass er in diesem Zustand kämpfen könnte. Würde jetzt, ein, auf Nahrungssuche befindliches Monster sie angreifen, wäre er hoffnungslos verloren. Er sah zu dem ebenfalls vollgestopften Jekkt hinüber. Dieser hatte seine Arme auf dem Bauch verschränkt. Aurons Blick wanderte über seine kräftigen Oberarme, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, zu seinem Bauchnabel. Verträumt blieb sein Blick dort hängen.  
  
"Ich denke oft an Titius. Die kleine Heulsuse fehlt mir." Jekkts Stimme war melancholisch. Auron wusste, dass Jekkt daheim in seinem Zarnakand, wo er ein berühmter Blitzballspieler war, eine Frau und einen kleinen Sohn namens Titus, von 7 Jahren hatte. Auron kannte natürlich Blitzball, dieses Spiel war auch in Spira sehr beliebt. Obwohl er die Faszination dafür nicht teilte, würde er Jekkt gerne in dieser überdimensionalen kugelförmigen Sphäre aus Wasser spielen sehen. Es musste ein atemberaubender Anblick sein, diesen Mann zuzusehen, wie er schwerelos durch das Wasser glitt, immer hinter dem Ball hinterher, die Gegner austricksend. Was hätte Auron dafür gegeben, diesen Moment erleben zu dürfen.  
  
Ihr erstes Treffen schlich sich in Aurons Gedanken. Braska und er hatten von einem Mann gehört, der behauptete aus Zarnakand zu kommen. Einem Zarnakand, dass noch nicht zerstört war, und in dem noch immer das Leben blühte. Braska war der Ansicht, dass sie einen solchen Mann gut gebrauchen könnten, bei ihrer Reise zu den Ruinen eben dieser legendären Stadt. Sie trafen Jekkt schlussendlich in einem Gefängnis. Als er von ihrem Vorhaben erfuhr, war er sofort einverstanden sie zu begleiten. Er erhoffte sich dadurch einen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Zuerst hatte sich Auron gesträubt, Jekkt mitzunehmen, doch Braska ließ keine Diskussionen zu, und so wurde Jekkt zu einem Mitglied der Leibgarde von Braska. Und wie sich herausstellte, war Jekkt ein sehr geübter und begnadeter Kämpfer. In so mancher brenzlicher Situation, hatte er sich als sehr wertvolles Mitglied des Trios herausgestellt. Die kleineren Streiterein zwischen Auron und ihm, waren mehr und mehr zu einem freundschaftlichen Spiel geworden. Jekkt hatte sichtlich gefallen daran gefunden, den Jüngeren zu provozieren.  
  
"Glaubst du ich werde einen Weg nach Hause finden?" unterbrach Jekkt Aurons Gedanken. "Ich weiß es nicht." Gab Auron ernüchternd zurück.  
  
Braska begann sich wieder zu regen. Er streckte seine Glieder von sich und gab ein zufriedenes Raunzen von sich. Blinzelnd sah er die beiden anderen an. Als er die Essensreste vor ihnen erblickte, blieb ihm einfach nichts anderes übrig als zu lächeln. "Habt ihr mir wenigstens noch etwas übriggelassen?" fragte er verschlafen. Jekkt und Auron schauten zuerst sich an, und dann die übriggebliebenen Speisen. Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es tat so gut, nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage wieder lachen zu können.  
  
Braska setzte sich zu den beiden und begann nun seinerseits Unmengen von Essen in sich hineinzustopfen. Sie blieben noch einige Zeit sitzen. Da es bereits gegen Abend war, beschlossen sie noch eine weitere Nacht an diesem Ort zu campieren.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen beschlossen sie, dass sie nun auf direkten Weg zum Berg Gagazet gehen würden. Braska hatte genügend Vorräte mitgebracht, sodass der Umweg zu der auf der Stillen Ebene gelegenen Raststation nicht mehr nötig war. Ihre weitere Reise verlief zügig. Sie mussten noch einige Kämpfe mit ortsansässigen Monstern bestreiten, doch diese waren meist sehr schnell vorüber. Sie waren seit dem Vorfall mit dem Morbol vorsichtiger geworden, sodass kein Monster sie mehr aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen konnte.  
  
Am dritten Tag seit ihrem Aufbruch konnten sie zum ersten mal die Umrisse des majestätischen Berges Gagazet sehen. Schneebedeckt ragte er weit vor ihnen auf. Es dauerte allerdings noch weiter 2 Tage bevor sie sich vor den gewaltigen Berg Gagazet befanden. Ein kühler Wind wehte vom schneebedeckten Gipfel herab. Sie überquerten die Holzbrücke, die über die Schlucht gezogen war,die die Stille Ebene und den Berg voneinander teilte. Die Temperatur fiel anscheinend mit jedem Schritt, den sie nach vorne gingen. Sie waren nun im Reich der Ronso, dieser kriegerischen Löwenähnlichen Rasse, die nur auf dem Berg Gagazet beheimatet war. Die Ronso waren ein sehr abgeschiedenes Volk. Lediglich zu Blitzball Turnieren sah man Ronso außerhalb ihres Gebietes. Neben ihrem katzenartigen Schwanz und ihrer Löwenmähne besaßen alle Ronso ein Horn auf ihrer Stirn. Soweit Braska wusste, wurde die Stellung eines Ronso an der Größe seines Horns gemessen.  
  
Die drei Gefährten gingen um eine Kurve und waren nun am Bergtor angelangt. Vor ihnen stand ein junger Ronso. Er schien über 2 m groß zu sein. Sein Kopf und seine Schultern waren von blonden Fell bedeckt. Sein Körper war muskulös und durchtrainiert. Er blickte auf sie herab und begann dann mit leichtem Akzent zu sprechen: "Willkommen ehrwürdiges Medium Braska. Mein Name ist Biran Ronzo, der Dorfälteste hat mich beauftragt, euch den Weg in unser Dorf zu zeigen. Bitte folgt mir" er wandte sich rasch um und ging auf einen schmalen Durchgang in den Steinwänden zu. Braska zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte Biran.  
  
Es war ein sehr anstrengender und beschwerlicher Aufstieg. Keuchend folgten die drei Männer dem Ronso, der geschmeidig und leichtfüßig vor ihnen herschritt. Als Auron schon glaubte er könne nicht einen Schritt weiter gehen, erreichten sie endlich das Dorf. Neugierige Augen blickten aus den Fenstern der kleinen Hütten als sie daran vorbei gingen. Nur wenige Bewohner waren aus ihren Häusern gekommen und sie blickten nun interessiert an. Biran brachte sie ans Ende der Straße zu einer Hütte die größer und etwas prunkvoller gestaltet war, als die anderen. Vor dem Eingang waren zu beiden Seiten riesige Felle aufgespannt worden und davor war je eine Schüssel mit brennender Flüssigkeit. Biran deutete ihnen, dass sie eintreten sollen. Sie befolgten seine Einladung und gingen durch die schmale Tür hindurch.  
  
Ein süßlicher Duft schlug ihnen entgegen. In der Mitte der Hütte knisterte ein Lagerfeuer. Im Kreis saßen Kinder und lauschten der Stimme eines älteren Ronso. Weder Braska noch seine Kameraden konnten ein Wort von dem verstehen, was der greise Mann erzählte, doch die Kinder hangen förmlich an seinen Lippen. Als der Erzähler die Anwesendheit der Fremden bemerkte, richtete er einige kurze Worte an seine Zuhörer. Sie erhoben sich alle leise und verließen die Hütte.  
  
"Wir haben euch eigentlich schon früher erwartet, ehrwürdiger Braska." Er war aufgestanden und verbeugte sich traditionell. Auch Braska erwiderte die Geste. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, senkte seinen Kopf und formte mit seinen beiden Händen vor sich eine unsichtbare Kugel aus Luft. Jekkt kannte diese Begrüßung nur zu gut. In seiner Welt war es die traditionelle Begrüßung für Blitzballspieler, doch hier in Spira, war es eine gottesfürchtige Begrüßung der Yevon Gläubigen. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Wie gleich und doch verschieden Spira und sein Zarnakand waren.  
  
"Alles was für eure weitere Reise notwendig ist, erhaltet ihr hier im Dorf. Kimahri wird sich darum kümmern." Ein blutjunger Ronso trat näher, im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Ronso relativ klein gewachsen. Sein Körper war nahtlos mit blauschimmerndem Fell überzogen. Seine langen vorderen Kopfhaare waren zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Seine gelben Augen stachen aus seinem Gesicht und beobachteten die Fremden argwöhnisch.  
  
Braska verbeugte sich noch einmal vor dem Dorfältesten und verließ dann mit seinen beiden Freunden die Hütte.  
  
Kimahri führte sie zuerst zu einer Hütte, in der ihnen reichlich Speis und Trank angeboten wurde. Nach dem Essen trennten sie sich und gingen jeder einer anderen Beschäftigungen nach. Braska wollte noch einmal mit dem Dorfältesten sprechen. Jekkt ließ seine Waffe schmieden und sich neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände beschaffen. Und Auron suchte sich einen Platz etwas außerhalb des Dorfs, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und um nachzudenken. Er fand einen kleinen Felsvorsprung, der windgeschützt etwas abseits des Weges lag. Er ließ sich darauf nieder und versank in seinen Gedanken.  
  
Er dachte an die Nacht in der Jekkt beinahe gestorben wäre, und er dachte an den Kuss. Besonders an den Kuss! Auron biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Noch immer lief ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über seinen Rücken, wenn er an die Berührung ihrer Lippen dachte. Bisher hatte er noch nie ein so tiefes Verlangen gespürt, noch nie ein solches Begehren nach etwas oder jemanden. Er wollte Jekkt mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Trotz der Kälte um ihn herum, war ihm unendlich hieß. Sein Atem ging schneller. Sein Herz schlug pochend in seiner Brust. Und setzte vor Schreck fast aus, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte.  
  
"Also hierher hast du dich verkrochen?" Jekkts Stimme klang fröhlicher denn je. "Ich hab dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht." Er ließ sich neben Auron nieder. "Wow, das ist ein Sonnenuntergang. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, was für ein Romantiker du sein kannst." Jekkt stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen leicht in die Rippen. Auron wollte etwas erwidern, doch seine Stimme versagte. Er konnte noch nicht einmal seinem Freund in die Augen sehen. Zu groß wäre seine Schmach, wenn Jekkt seine Gedanken erahnen könnte.  
  
"Woran hast du gerade gedacht? An eine Frau?" Jekkt schlug seine ausgestreckten Beine übereinander und stützte seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Händen ab. Auron schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Zu mehr wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen.  
  
"An mich?" fragte Jekkt ernst mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Auron blieb die Luft weg. Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Was hatte Jekkt gerade gesagt? Hatte er richtig verstanden? Es musste ein böser Traum sein. So etwas konnte doch nicht in Wirklichkeit geschehen!" Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Es waren nur zwei unbedeutende Worte. Und doch lösten sie in Aurons Gefühlswelt ein Chaos aus. Sollte er lügen, es bestreiten, sollte er es zugeben. Was würde dann geschehen?  
  
Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und blickte in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Er versuchte eine Erwiderung zu formulieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Stimmbänder waren wie gelähmt. Er blickte Jekkt stumm und ein wenig hilflos an.  
  
Jekkt lachte laut auf und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich wäre so ein Dummkopf und würde nicht merken, wie du mich in den letzten zwei Wochen angesehen hast." Wieder ein belustigtes Lachen aus seiner Kehle. Auron konnte nicht erkennen ob er verärgert, angewidert oder nur belustigt über ihn war. Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment einfach von dem Felsvorsprung gesprungen, doch nicht einmal dazu war sein Körper momentan in der Lage.  
  
"Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Jekkt sah in Aurons braun- grüne Augen. Er richtete sich auf und war plötzlich dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers nur Zentimeter entfernt. "Was ist, traust du dich nur mich zu küssen, wenn ich schlafe?" Er öffnete verführerisch die Lippen und glitt mit seiner Zunge darüber. Seine Zähne blitzten weiß auf. Auron spürt wie das Blut in sein Gesicht schoss und seine heißen Wangen sich röteten.  
  
Es lief wie ein automatischer Prozess ab. Auron beugte sich leicht nach vorne und umschloss mit seinen Lippen die seines Freundes. Dieser Kuss unterschied sich wesentlich von dem in der Stillen Ebene. Dieser Kuss war fordernder, ausgehungerter, wilder. Jekkt legte seine Hand in den Nacken von Auron, und begann diesen leicht zu massieren. Langsam ließ sich Auron entspannt zurücksinken. Jekkt folgte ihm ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
  
Sie trennten sich erst, als beide schon fast zu ersticken drohten. Der Jüngere sah dem Mann über sich tief in die Augen. Nach einem schier unendlichen Moment beugte sich Jekkt hinab und seine Lippen nahmen die seines Freundes abermals in Besitz. Aurons Hände suchten an Jekkts Rücken Halt, und die Welt um sie herum versank wie die rotleuchtende Sonne am Horizont.  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel und kühl. Braska machte sich langsam Sorgen um seine beiden Kameraden. Seit Stunden hatte er nun keinen der beiden mehr gesehen. Was machten die beiden bloß so lange?  
  
Da sie auch nicht zum Abendessen erschienen waren, hatte er bereits ohne sie gespeist. Es war schon eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang, und die Temperatur draußen sank rapide.  
  
Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und die beiden Vermissten stürmten herein. Sofort gingen sie zum Feuer um sich zu wärmen. Braska betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. "Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Alle haben schon auf euch gewartet." Seine Stimme klang etwas zorniger, als es beabsichtigt war.  
  
Die beiden warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Jekkt setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. Auron dagegen wurde lediglich rot. "Entschuldige, wir haben einfach die Zeit übersehen." Betroffen senkte er seinen Blick.  
  
Einige Ronso traten ein, und breiteten Unmengen von Speisen auf dem Tisch aus. Genauso schweigsam, wie sie erschienen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Hungrig stürzte sich das Trio auf die Speisen. Es tat so gut, nach so langer Zeit wieder an einem Tisch zu sitzen und Speisen zu verzehren, die sie nicht über einem Lagerfeuer erwärmt hatten. Nach dem Essen saßen sie noch einige Stunden beisammen und redeten. Sie wussten, dass dies der letzte Abend sein würde, an dem sie so friedlich beisammen sitzen konnten. Am nächsten Tag würden sie die letzte Etappe ihrer Reise beginnen. Und somit war der Tod von Braska in greifbare Nähe gerückt. So ausgelassen ihre Stimmung auch zu sein schien, diese Tatsache trübte dennoch ihr Beisammensein.  
  
Weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sich Braska mit einem Gähnen. Er wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und begab sich dann in sein Zimmer. Jekkt und Braska blieben noch einige Zeit. Doch sie wichen den Geschehnissen auf dem Felsvorsprung aus. Schließlich war die Nacht so weit vorangeschritten, dass auch sie beschlossen auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Auron war enttäuscht. Er hatte wenigstens den Versuch erwartet, dass Jekkt mit ihm mitgehen wollte. Doch dieser hatte ihm nur eine gute Nacht gewünscht, und war dann schnell in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwunden. War es falsch? Hätten sie sich nicht küssen dürfen? Quälende Fragen marterten Aurons Gehirn. Sollte er zu ihm gehen? Er entschied sich dagegen, aus Angst vor einer Ablehnung. Doch sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach einer Berührung von Jekkt. Er schloss die Augen.  
  
Er entledigte sich seiner Kleider und kuschelte sich in die warme Decke auf seinem Bett. Leise hörte er wie sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Jekkt doch noch zu ihm kam?  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um und konnte eine dunkle Gestalt erkennen, die noch immer bei der Tür stand. "Jekkt?" Unsicherheit ließ seine Stimme vibrieren. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen kam die Gestalt auf ihn zu. Er spürte warme Hände, die sein Gesicht fest umklammerten. Der Schatten beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nun wusste Auron, dass die mysteriöse Gestalt kein anderer sein konnte als der sehnlich Erwartete.  
  
Auron zog ihn drängend zu sich ins Bett. Willig folgte Jekkt seinem Begehr. Wilde Küsse, Hände die über nackte Haut strichen. Die Welt um sie herum versank in Farben. Würde dieser Moment doch niemals enden. Könnten sie doch ewig hier zusammen bleiben.  
  
Auron lag mit dem Kopf auf Jekkts Brust. Er konnte jeden Herzschlag hören. Jekkt fuhr im währenddessen durch seine schwarze Mähne. "Wir hätte es nicht tun dürfen." Brach es aus Auron heraus. Die Hand die seine Haare streichelte stoppte. "Wieso nicht?" erklang Jekkts dumpfe Stimme. "Du hast Frau und Kind. Und wenn du die Möglichkeit hast, kehrst du zu ihnen zurück." Jekkt nahm seinen Geliebten fester in die Arme. "Das ist ein anderes Leben. Nur das Jetzt und Hier zählt im Moment." Er küsste Auron, als ob er seine Aussage damit untermauern wollte.  
  
Sie schliefen erschöpft, jedoch glücklich aneinandergekuschelt ein. Als Auron von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, war der Platz neben ihm bereits verlassen. Jekkt schien schon vor einiger Zeit aufgestanden zu sein. Auron zog sich an und begab sich dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Braska und Jekkt saßen am Tisch und stärkten sich an den aufgetischten Speisen. Er setzte sich zu ihnen und goss sich eine riesige Tasse Kaffee ein. Sie saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. Jekkt versuchte mit Auron in Blickkontakt zu treten, doch dieser wich seinen Blicken kontinuierlich aus.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück packten sie ihre Sachen und verstauten die Vorräte, die von den Ronso bereitgestellt wurden. Schweren Herzen verließen sie die Siedlung der Ronso und machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Bergtor. Der Abstieg gestaltete sich um einige einfacher als der Aufstieg, sodass sie nach nur kurzer Zeit dort angelangten. Von dort ging es Richtung Norden den Berg Gagazet hinauf. Je weiter sie kamen umso klirrender wurde die Kälte. Der Weg war vollkommen mit Schnee bedeckt und sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein, dass sie nicht an engen Passagen ausrutschten und in die Tiefe stürzten. Am schlimmsten waren jedoch die Nächte. Sie waren klirrend kalt und eisiger Wind schnitt messerscharf in ihre unbedeckte Haut. Nach drei Tagen erreichten sie einen Vorsprung. Laut Aurons Karte mussten sie nur noch wenige hundert Meter außerhalb des Berges gehen. Danach verlief der Weg im Inneren des Berges weiter.  
  
Als sie um eine Kurve kamen, bot sich ihnen ein überwältigender Anblick. Überall an den Wänden waren Ornamente eingemeißelt. Um diese waren menschliche Körper aus Stein zu erkennen. Es schien von einer längst vergangenen Zivilisation zu zeugen. Doch das atemberaubenste waren nicht die Fresken an den Wänden, sonder die riesige Säule die sich in der Mitte befand. Sie bestand aus einer schimmernden Masse die sich in den Himmel streckte. Keiner der drei hatte jemals zuvor ein ähnliches Gebilde gesehen. Mit offenen Mündern starrten sie auf die Farben die sich über die Oberfläche der Säule kräuselten.  
  
"Heiliger Yevon. Das ist eine Asthra-Masse!" ließ Braska beeindruckt verlauten. Asthra, diese heiligen Wesen, die Medien erst ihre Kraft verliehen. Sie waren Geister, die in Tempeln ihr Dasein fristeten, und würdige Media ihre Unterstützung zusagen. Erst durch diese Wesen war es den Medien möglich, Bestia zu beschwören.  
  
Jekkt taumelte. "Auron! Mir wird so anders." Hilfesuchend streckte er eine Hand nach seinen Freund aus. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er kippte nach hinten.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich in Zarnakand. In seinem Zarnakand, das intakt war, dass normalerweise vor Leben strotzte. Er konnte Stimmen von fröhlichen Lachen hören, Stimmengewirr umgab ihn. Doch nirgendwo war eine Menschenseele zu erkennen. Er sah sich um, und erkannte, dass er sich vor seinem Haus befand. Unsicher ginge er darauf zu. Er öffnete die Vordertür und trat ein. Doch niemand war hier. Alles war noch genauso, wie an dem Tag, an dem er das Haus verlassen hatte, um mit dem Boot auf hohe See zu fahren. Die Erinnerungen erdrückten ihn fast. Er konnte sich an den Sturm erinnern, er wusste noch, wie er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft hochgezogen wurde. Was genau geschehen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Als er wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er sich in Spira befunden.  
  
War er wieder in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt? Hatte er einen Weg in sein Zarnakand gefunden?  
  
So sehr diese Welt auch seiner glich, sie schien doch unwirklich. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. "Was soll das? Das ist nicht mein Zarnakand!" rief er trotzig ins Nichts.  
  
"Du irrst dich. Dies ist dein Zarnakand." Vor ihm materialisierte sich ein kleiner Junge, der die Kapuze seines blauen Umhangs tief in das Gesicht gezogen hatte. "Das ist die Welt in die du hineingeboren wurdest bzw. hineingeträumt wurdest."  
  
"Hineingeträumt? Was soll das heißen. Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Ungläubig blickte er den Jungen an.  
  
"Vor fast 1000 Jahren führten wir Krieg gegen Bevelle. Wir hatten keine Chance. Yevon, der Führer von Zarnakand vernichtete sein Land, damit dies nicht die Gegner tun konnten. Fast alle starben an diesem Tag. Die wenigen Überlebenden wurden zu Asthras, so wie ich. Wir wurden zu Stein und schufen gemeinsam in unseren Träumen ein neues Zarnakand. Es ist das Zarnakand, in dem du gelebt hast. Du bist nur ein Traum von uns gewesen." Bedrückende Stille herrschte in dem kleinen Raum. Leise fuhr das kindliche Wesen fort "Yevon wurde zu einem Wesen höherer Macht und hüllte sich in eine Asthra. Dies war die Geburt von Sin. Der als Strafe für die Zerstörung Zarnakands fungieren sollte. Und seit 1000 Jahren erfüllt er nun schon seine Aufgabe. Er sucht Spira heim, bis ein Medium die hohe Beschwörung erhält und damit die Stille Zeit einleitet. Doch dieser Zustand hält lediglich 10 Jahre an, dann erscheint Sin von neuem. Es ist die Spirale des Todes."  
  
"Und warum wurde ich nach Spira gebracht?" Tränen sammelten sich in Jekkts Augen.  
  
"Du hast eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Für dich gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Du wirst nie wieder in dein Zarnakand zurückkehren können. Wir sind es leid, zu träumen, und du sollst uns helfen." Der Junge verblasste allmählich.  
  
Seine letzte Hoffnung seinen Sohn und seine Frau je wieder zusehen zerbrach in tausend Scherben. Die Worte der Asthra klangen noch in seinen Ohren. Keinen Weg zurück? Sollst uns helfen? "Und wie soll ich euch helfen. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung wie ich das anstellen soll." Schrie er in die Leere des Raumes.  
  
Ein Meer aus Stimmen antwortete ihm. "Begleite Braska nach Zarnakand. Dort wirst du wissen, was du zu tun hast." Die Konturen des Raumes verschwammen, und Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein.  
  
"Jekkt? Bitte, so wach doch auf." Aurons zittrige Stimme drang dumpf an sein Ohr. Jekkt schlug die Augen auf, und blickte in die verschwommenen Augen seines Freundes. "Yevon sei Dank, du bist wieder aufgewacht." Auron umarmte den Älteren ungestüm, und begann lauthals zu schluchzen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für die netten reviews *smile*. Und wie ihr seht hab ich mich nicht abschrecken lassen, und hab weitergeschrieben. Hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich so relativ weit komme, normalerweise komm ich nicht über die ersten 3000 Wörter hinaus ;) An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch Moria danken. Was würde ich ohne deine "aufmunternden" Worte nur machen *gg*. Naja, wie auch immer ich wünsche euch viel spaß :D  
  
* * *  
  
Seit Stunden lehnte Jekkt an der Wand. Seit er wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er kein Wort mit seinen Freunden gesprochen. Sein Gesicht war eine steinerne Maske. Er war schlichtweg apathisch. Zuerst hatte Auron versucht ihn aus seiner Starre zu befreien, doch keine seiner Bemühungen war von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.  
  
"Was ist nur passiert? Ist er verletzt?" Auron sah Braska besorgt an. Es wäre für ihn ein leichtes gewesen körperliche Wunden zu heilen, doch Jekkt schien äußerlich keinerlei Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben. Das Medium zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. "Wir können nur warten und hoffen. Er muss selbst wieder zu sich finden."  
  
Ein tiefes Seufzen in ihrem Rücken ließ sie sich ruckartig herumfahren. Jekkt erhob sich langsam vom Boden und blickte seine beiden Gefährten starr an. Keine Gefühlsregung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. "Lasst uns weitergehen. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren!" Sein Ton war forsch und emotionslos.  
  
Ohne seine Gefährten auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er an ihnen vorbei. Auron erkannte die Veränderung in seinen Augen sofort. Etwas schien in ihm zerbrochen zu sein. Das Feuer in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Wo sie sonst so strahlten, war nur noch Leere und Kälte.. Irgendetwas war mit Jekkt geschehen, etwas das eine breite Schneise der Verwüstung in seiner Seele hinterlassen hatte. Auron verspürte den Drang, seine Arme um den Körper seines Geliebten zu schlingen und ihn zu trösten. Doch er hielt sich zurück, denn es würde nichts nützen. Er war sich sicher, dass Jekkt ihn lediglich abschütteln würde.  
  
Braska übte diese Zurückhaltung nicht aus. Er ergriff Jekkts Oberarm und drehte ihn brutalst herum. "So leicht mache ich es dir nicht!" Feste Entschlossenheit brannte in seinen Augen. Auron konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor solch einen Ausdruck in diesen Augen gesehen zu haben. "Du kannst nicht einfach alles in dich hineinfressen. Irgendetwas ist doch geschehen. Etwas, dass dich zutiefst erschüttert hat." Noch immer hielt er den Arm seines Freundes fest. Die Knöchel seiner Hand traten weiß hervor. "Ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter, bevor du nicht erzählt hast, was vorgefallen ist. Ich habe diese Alleingänge satt." Er spie die letzten Worte förmlich heraus.  
  
Erdrückende Stille herrschte auf dem Plateau. Die Luft schien vor angestauten Emotionen zu knistern. Auron stand immer noch etwas abseits und beobachtete die beiden Freunde gespannt. Er wagte nicht sich einzumischen.  
  
Braska hielt Jekkts eisigen Blick stand und wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. Es war ein Duell der Blicke, nicht der Worte. Braskas Augen glühten vor aufgestauten Aggressionen und Jekkt starrte mit unverhohlener Wut zurück. Für Auron war es nicht eindeutig, wer in diesem Wettstreit als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Und doch war er verwundert als Jekkt der erste war, der den Blick senkte.  
  
Seine braunen Haare verdeckten seine Augen vollständig. Doch darunter konnte man eine einzelne Träne erkenne, die sich ihren Weg über seine braungebrannte Wange suchte. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Aus der einzelnen Träne war inzwischen eine wahre Sinnflut an Tränen geworden.  
  
Braska ließ nun endlich seinen Arm los, und nahm den zitternden und schluchzenden Mann in die Arme. Jekkt ließ sich einfach fallen und zog Braska mit sich. Auron verfolgte das ganze Schauspiel gebannt, doch unfähig in irgendeiner Form einzugreifen.  
  
Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis Jekkt sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte. Stockend erzählte er ihnen was er gesehen, was er erfahren hatte. "Ihr könnt natürlich versuchen mir einzureden, dass ich alles nur geträumt habe, dass dies nicht der Wirklichkeit entspricht. Doch tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass es wahr ist." Betreten sah er seine Finger an. "Bis jetzt hatte ich immer noch die Hoffnung, dass ich vielleicht doch zu meiner Familie zurückkehren könnte" Er hob den Kopf und sah Auron tief in die Augen. Er ahnte, wie diese Worte auf Auron wirken mussten. Auch wenn er sie lieber nicht ausgesprochen hätte, ihn belastete die Tatsache, nie wieder seinen Sohn sehen zu können sehr.  
  
So sehr er den jüngeren Mann liebte, der so still vor ihm stand, so hätte er doch keine Sekunde gezögert in seine Heimat zurückzukehren. Doch weder seine Welt noch er selbst waren Realität.  
  
"Mehr noch als die Tatsache, dass meine Welt nur eine Halluzination ist, ist es doch die Gewissheit, dass ich keine reale Person bin, die mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt. Was bin ich?" von neuem begannen sich Tränen in seinen Augen zu bilden. Er versuchte sie wegzublinzeln.  
  
Was sollten sie darauf antworten? Sowohl Auron als auch Braska waren sprachlos. Ihnen fielen keine geeigneten Worte ein, um diese Frage zu beantworten. Hilflos sahen sie zu, wie ihr Freund erneut in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
* * *  
  
Auch Tage danach befand sich Jekkt in einem apatischen Zustand. Er schien nur in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt zu leben. Gespräche mit ihm waren mehr oder minder sinnlos. Auron hatte mehrmals versucht mit ihm über die Situation zu sprechen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sich ihr Gespräch auch nur annähernd in diese Richtung bewegte, blockte Jekkt ab.  
  
Braska hielt es für das Beste einfach weiterzuziehen. Für ihn gab es kein Zurück mehr. Einzig der Weg nach vorne war ihm geblieben. Im Inneren des Berges waren die Bedingungen noch schwieriger als außerhalb. Kälte, Nässe und extrem aggressive Monster machten ihnen schwer zu schaffen. Nicht selten führte der Weg neben oder durch Seen aus kristallklarem Wasser. Die Steine waren klitschig, und des öfteren stürzte einer der drei. Erhellt wurden diese Höhlen, von eigenartigen glühenden Kristallen, die überall verstreut waren.  
  
Sie mussten des öfteren Rätsel lösen, damit ihr Vorankommen gesichert war. Da Jekkt als einziger auch unter Wasser gut kämpfen konnte, musste er meist in den unterirdischen Seen umher schwimmen und die Aufgaben lösen. Auron beschlich immer wieder ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn Jekkt im Wasser verschwand. Es war immer wieder das selbe Bild, das vor seinen Augen entstand. Jekkt gab einfach auf, und ließ sich von einem Monster fressen. Und Auron und Braska konnten nichts daran ändern.  
  
Wieder einmal standen sie vor einem im Nichts verlaufenden Gang. "Verdammt, sind wir wieder wo falsch abgebogen, oder haben wir ein Rätsel übersehen?" Brachte Braska genervt hervor. "Es ist zum verrückt werden. Dauernd verlaufen wir uns, oder stehen mit dem Gesicht vor einer Wand. Ich hasse dieses verfluchte Gebiet." Entmutigt ließ er sich fallen.  
  
"Ich werde zurückgehen, und nachsehen was wir übersehen haben." Jekkt wandte sich um und schritt träge den Gang, den sie gekommen waren, zurück. Auron sah ihm noch einige Zeit nach, bevor er sich Braska zuwandte. Er wollte ihm Worte der Ermutigung zusprechen, doch er fand keine. Wie sollte er andere aufbauen, wenn er doch selbst am Ende seiner Kräfte war?  
  
Seit der Zeit im Dorf der Ronso, hatte er mit Jekkt keinen Augenblick allein verbracht. Oft verspürte er einfach nur VerlangenJekkt um den Hals zu fallen und ihn küssen. Ihm fehlte die Wärme von Jekkts durchtrainierten Körper. Zuerst hatte er sich noch mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln zufrieden gegeben, dass ihm Jekkt von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarf Doch seit sie dieser Asthra- Masse begegnet waren, hatte er sogar auf diese Zuneigung verzichten müssen. Alles hatte sich so rasant verändert. Nichts war mehr so wie es früher gewesen war. Selbst Braska, normalerweise ein Musterbeispiel an Selbstbeherrschung, verlor immer öfters seine Fassung. Er fluchte, ließ den Kopf hängen, war gereizt. Alles Eigenschaften, die Auron noch nie vorher bei ihm gesehen hatte. Diese ganze Situation wuchs ihnen völlig über den Kopf.  
  
"Ich bewundere dich irgendwie, Auron. Du lässt das alles über dich ergehen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen." Begann Braska ein Gespräch. Auron sah ihn lediglich verduzt an. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille setzte er zu einer Antwort an. "Wie soll ich das verstehen? Ich weiß nicht ganz worauf du hinauswillst!"  
  
Ein müdes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf Braskas Gesichtszügen. "Ich meine, dein Geliebter zeigt dir seit Tagen die kalte Schulter. Er geht innerlich kaputt, und du weißt es, stehst dem ganzen aber hilflos gegenüber. Ich leide unter Selbstzweifeln, und möchte nur noch aufgeben, und mich irgendwo verkriechen. Und trotzdem, bist du stark, der einzige der noch bei klarem Verstand ist."  
  
Aurons Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund. Er wollte eine Erwiderung ausstoßen, doch er war unfähig auch nur ein Wort heraus zu bringen.  
  
"Woher ich es weiß?" Braska lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand, und nahm sich ein Stückchen Brot aus seiner Tasche. "Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, ich täusche mich, doch als wir bei den Ronso waren. Nun ja. Ich habe gesehen, wie Jekkt zu dir ins Zimmer schlich. Und außerdem waren die Wände nicht sonderlich dick!" Braska zog eine Augenbraue hoch und biss ein Stück von seinem Brot ab.  
  
Schamesröte stieg in Auron auf. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken, und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Er wusste nicht was er sagen, was er antworten sollte. Er kam sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor, der beim Knutschen von seinen Eltern entdeckt worden war. Seine Beine versagten, und er fiel unsanft auf den harten Steinboden.  
  
Braska lächelte ihn noch immer sanftmütig an. "Ach komm schon, so eine Tragödie ist das nun auch wieder nicht, oder? Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen solltest." Leichte Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
Die Wand die ihnen den weiteren Weg versperrte, hob sich ruckartig in die Höhe. "Anscheinend hat Jekkt den Auslösemechanismus gefunden." Braska erhob sich langsam, und begann den Dreck von seinen Kleidern zu entfernen. Langsam setzte er seinen Weg fort und ließ den noch immer völlig perplexen Auron hinter sich. Dieser war zu betäubt, um sich zu erheben. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Braska soeben gesagt hatte. Erst als Jekkt neben ihm auftauchte und ihn sarkastisch fragte, ob er eine Extraeinladung bräuchte, konnte er sich erheben.  
  
* * *  
  
Als sie wieder ins Tageslicht hinaustraten, brauchten sie erst einige Zeit um sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen. Sie wussten nicht genau, wie lange sie gebraucht hatten, um die Höhlen zu durchqueren, denn Tag und Nacht machten keinen Unterschied in der ewigen Dunkelheit. Wenn sie zu müde geworden waren, hatten sie sich einen relativ trockenen Ort gesucht und gerastet.  
  
Ihre letzte Pause, war erst einige Stunden her, und der Stand der Sonne verriet ihnen, dass es Vormittag sein musste. Ungläubig sahen sie sich um. Nicht weit über ihnen ragte der Gipfel auf. Der Pfad verlief in einem großen Bogen rund um ihn herum. Vor ihnen erschreckte sich ein größerer Platz, der vollkommen von Schnee bedeckt war. Braska stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus, und ging dann weiter.  
  
Donnerndes Gebrüll ließ sie zusammenfahren. Vor ihnen tauchte ein riesiges violett-graues Monster auf. Große Flügel breiteten sich auf seinem Rücken aus, und sein ganzes Rückenkamm war von spitzen Stacheln übersät. Seine hässliche Fratze wurde von geweihartigen Hörnern eingerahmt. Das Wesen bewegte sich auf allen vieren, und verstellte den Gefährten den Weg. Sein Schwanz peitschte wild durch die Luft. Es ließ seine messerscharfen Zähne aufblitzen.  
  
Ungläubig starrten das Trio, diese wilde Kreatur an. Braska fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. "Sieht wohl so aus, als ob jemand etwas dagegen hat, dass wir weitergehen."  
  
"Damit hast du vollkommen recht. Wenn ihr nach Zarnakand wollt, müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei. Ich bin der Wächter des Heiligtums. Erst wenn ihr mich besiegt, und euch somit als würdig erweist, könnt ihr eure Reise fortsetzten." Ungläubig sah die Truppe den Wächter an. Hatte er wirklich gesprochen?  
  
Braska schwang seinen Stab in Kampfposition. Auch Auron und Jekkt gingen in Kampfposition. "Nun, so soll es eben sein. Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist." Ließ das Medium verlauten.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ............ 


	5. Chapter 5

So und noch ein Kapitel. Ich hoffe dieses wird euch für das vorige wenigstens etwas entschädigen *smile*. Beim vierten Kap. bin ich von einer Sackgasse in die nächste gerannt, ich weiß nicht ob ihr das kennt, aber jedem dem das schon mal passiert ist, weiß wie das nerven kann ;) Aber genug ich wünsche euch viel spaß :D  
  
* * *  
  
Jekkt und Auron stürmten gleichzeitig vor und attackierten das Monster, während Braska im Hintergrund die Beschwörung durchführte. Die beiden hieben immer wieder und wieder auf das Ungetüm ein. Einige Treffer fügten ihm schwere Wunden zu, anderen konnte er ausweichen, sodass er nur leicht verletzt wurde, oder ganz ins Leere gingen.  
  
Braska brauchte nur wenige Minuten und schon wurde die Bestia Shiva gerufen. Riesige Eiszapfen fielen vom Himmel und rammten sich in den Boden. Von oben schwebte eine glasige Frauengestalt herab, und manifestierte sich in der Mitte der Zapfen. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerbarst das Eis in tausend kleine Stückchen. Die Frauengestalt war atemberaubend schön. Ihre bläuliche Haut war über und über mit einem dünnen Eisfilm überzogen, der unnatürlich im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Ihr ebenfalls eisblaues Haar war in unzählige dicke Zöpfe geflochten und dann zu einem einzigen großen Haarzopf verbunden.  
  
Auron und Jekkt ließen von ihren Attacken ab, und brachten sich aus der Gefahrenzone. Der Wächter heulte einmal laut auf und sah dann gebannt auf die Bestia. Shiva bereitete schon ihre Spezialattacke vor. Ein eisiger Wind umfing das Monster und fror es in einer überdimensionalen Eisplatte ein. Regungslos wartete es auf den nächsten Schritt. Shiva hob ihre Hand und schnippte mit den Fingern. Die Eisplatte zeigte zuerst feine Risse, um dann mit einem lauten Knall zu zerspringen. Eissplitter flogen durch die Luft. Der Wächter knickte unter dieser verheerenden Attacke ein hatte einigen Schaden erlitten. Doch es dauerte nur Sekunden und er hatte sich gefangen. Er setzte nun zu einem Gegenschlag an.  
  
Er öffnete sein hässliches Maul und holte tief Luft, danach stieß er eine gleißende Lichtsäule aus. Sie erfasste Shiva zielgenau. Schmerzerfüllt sackte sie in sich zusammen und begann sich aufzulösen.  
  
"Verdammt, er hat mit einem Schlag Shiva erledigt. Die Bestia helfen uns nichts." Schrie Braska in das Kampfgetümmel. Jekkt und Auron verstanden sofort. Nur die konventionellen Waffen, würden den Wächter besiegen können. Sie stürmten wieder vor, und griffen den Gegner erneut an. Braska hielt sich im Hintergrund und heilte seine Kameraden so gut es eben ging.  
  
Der Wächter war ein äußerst starker Gegner. Er schnappte mit seinem Maul nach den beiden Angreifern, hieb mit seinen riesigen Tatzen nach ihnen und schien auch begrenzt zaubern zu können. Wurde einer der beiden Kämpfer verletzt, heilte ihn Braska augenblicklich. Doch nichts schien dem Monster wirklich etwas anhaben zu können. Er strotzte immer noch vor Angriffslust, und seine Attacken hatten immer noch die selbe Kraft wie am Anfang ihres Kampfes.  
  
Mittlerweile ließ die Kraft der beiden Angreifer jedoch beachtlich nach. Auch kam es immer öfter vor, dass ihre Angriffe ins Leere gingen. Auron wich einige Schritte zurück, um etwas Luft zu schnappen, während Jekkt weiter auf das Ungetüm einhieb. Doch der Wächter bemerkte, dass einer der Kämpfer sich zurück gezogen hatte, und begann tief Luft zu holen.  
  
Jekkt bemerkte als erster, was er vorhatte. Er versuchte seinen tödlichen Angriff auf Auron zu feuern. Wenn bereits eine Bestia so schwer verwundet wird, dass sie sich auflösen und regenerieren musste, was passiert erst mit einem normalen Menschen? Sich dessen bewusst, stürmte er zu Auron.  
  
Auch Auron hatte nun bemerkt, was der Wächter vorhatte. Er starrte ungläubig in dessen geöffnete Maul. Wenn ihn der Strahl voll erwischte, würde er es wohl kaum überleben. Doch er war unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.  
  
Im Inneren des Mauls begann sich eine helle Kugel aus Licht zu bilden. Auron sah sein ganzes Leben vor seinen Augen ablaufen. Er hatte nur noch wenige Augenblicke und dann würde er sterben. In absoluter Gewissheit schloss er die Augen, und wartete auf den Tod.  
  
Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, als irgendetwas seine Seite rammte und er zur Seite fiel. Währendessen sah er eine helle Lichtsäule knapp an sich vorbeirasen. Sie hatte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt. Unsanft kam er auf dem Boden auf. Eine schwere Last auf ihm nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er sah an sich hinab und erblickte seinen Geliebten, der leblos auf ihm lag. Jekkt hatte nicht soviel Glück gehabt, und die Lichtsäule hatte seinen gesamten Rücken erwischt. Die Haut war vollkommen verkohlt.  
  
Ungläubig strich er die Haare aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Die Augen waren geschlossen, und es gab keinen Hinweis dafür, dass er noch lebte. Er blickte hoch und sah in das hämische Gesicht des Monsters. Es schien ihn auszulachen.  
  
Unsagbare Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Sein gesamtes rationales Denken wurde von wilder Raserei ausgelöscht. Er stürmte auf die Bestie los und hieb in blinder Wut auf ihn ein. Immer und immer wieder schnitt sein Schwert in das Fleisch. Er wusste nicht wie oft er zugeschlagen hatte, doch schlussendlich brach der Wächter in sich zusammen, und begann sich aufzulösen. Doch selbst als er nur mehr eine durchsichtige Silhouette war, ließ Auron nicht von ihm ab. Erst als Braska ihn mit sanfter Stimme ansprach, verflog die Wut, und Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
Braska war bereits zu Jekkts Körper gegangen und hatte sich neben ihm hingehockt. Auch Auron ging nun zu seinem Geliebten. Tränen rannen seinen Wangen hinab. Fast in unabänderlicher Gewissheit fragte er Braska. "Er ist tot?!"  
  
Braska drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengekniffen. Plötzlich fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab. In seinen Gesichtszügen zeichnete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln ab. "Nein, er lebt! Und seine Verletzungen sind auch nicht so schwer, dass ich sie nicht heilen kann."  
  
Stoßweise stieß Auron erleichterte Laute aus. Wie sehr hatte er sich diese Worte doch gewünscht. Jekkt hatte ohne zu zögern sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um ihn vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Wenn er umgekommen wäre, hätte sich dies Auron nie verzeihen können.  
  
Braska hatte bereits begonnen die Wunden von Jekkt zu heilen. Langsam verschwanden die Verbrennungen, und darunter erschien wieder die braungebrannte Haut, die Auron so verehrte. Vorsichtig drehte Braska den Kameraden um und bette ihn auf seine Knie. Sanft tätschelte er die Wangen des noch immer Bewusstlosen. "Jekkt? Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Nach einigen quälenden Minuten öffnete dieser endlich wieder die Augen. "Autsch." war das einzige Wort das er hervorbrachte. Braska begann leise zu lachen, auch Auron stimmte bald darauf in das Lachen mit ein. Wieder rannen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab, diesmal jedoch aus Erleichterung, und nicht aus Wut und Verzweiflung.  
  
Endlich fiel die Anspannung völlig von ihnen ab, und das Lachen wurde ungezwungener. Die massiven Steinwände warfen ihr Gelächter immer und immer wieder zurück, sodass es bald überall ertönte.  
  
* * *  
  
Um sich selbst und vor allem Jekkt ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen, hatten sie beschlossen, für den restlichen Tagen auf dem Platz ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein unterhielten sie sich über den Kampf und Jekkts Heldentat. Wie Auron vorgestürmt war, und schlussendlich im Alleingang das Monster zur Strecke gebracht hatte.  
  
Es schien, als wäre alles wieder wie vorher. Jekkt war nicht mehr der Eigenbrödler, wie in den vergangenen Tage. Vielmehr war er wieder der ausgelassene Blitzballspieler, der er vor Beginn ihrer Reise gewesen war. Und auch Braska hatte sich verändert. Er lachte wieder unbefangener.  
  
Schließlich diskutierten, oder besser stritten sich Jekkt und Auron in ihrer gewohnt freundschaftlichen Art und Weise, wie dumm es doch von Jekkt gewesen war, genau in die Schusslinie zu springen. Braska hörte eine geschlagene Stunde den Argumenten und Gegenargumenten zu, bevor er sich entschied, schlafen zu gehen. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen "Gute Nacht!" und verschwand süffisant lächelnd hinter dem aufgebauten Windfang.  
  
Die beiden Streithähne bemerkten jedoch nicht einmal, dass Braska sich bereits zur Ruhe gebettet hatte, und diskutierten fröhlich weiter. Auron bestand darauf, dass er auch ohne die Hilfe von Jekkt noch rechtzeitig dem Strahl ausgewichen wäre. Doch der Jüngere war auf verlorenem Posten, und als ihm keine Argumente mehr einfielen, streckte er trotzig dem Blitzballspieler die Zunge heraus. Mit so einer kindischen Reaktion hatte dieser wirklich nicht gerechnet und sah Auron verduzt an.  
  
Auron begann wie ein kleiner Junge zu kichern und zu glucksen. Jekkt quittierte dies nur mit einem "Na warte" und stürzte sich auf seinen Freund. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei lag Auron auf dem harten Boden, während Jekkt über ihm kniete und beide Hände mit seinen eigenen festhielt.  
  
"Ok, ok, ich gebe auf. Du bist mein Lebensretter!" Resignierte Auron fröhlich. Der Ältere beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht hinab und sprach mit einschmeichelnder Stimme. "Du hast dich noch nicht bei mir für meine tollkühne Rettungsaktion bedankt."  
  
"Ich pflücke dir einen Strauß Blumen, wenn wir von diesem Berg sind. Ist das Dank genug?" Antwortete Auron spitzbübisch. "Och, du Fiesling! Du weißt genau, was ich als Dank von dir will." Jekkt beugte sich weiter zu seinem Geliebten hinab und nahm dessen Lippen in Beschlag. Sanft befreite Auron eine seiner Hände und umfasste Jekkts Nacken. Er setzte all sein Gewicht ein und schaffte es, dass er Jekkt auf den Rücken drehen konnte. Langsam löste er sich von ihm. "Du bist ein richtiger Ausbeuter!" Stieß er atemlos hervor, bevor er sich abermals den rosigen Lippen seines Freundes zuwandte.  
  
Knisternd brannte noch immer das Lagerfeuer, und zeichnete die Schatten zweier Liebende an die grauen Felswände.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst tot. Um mich herum zerbrach die Welt in millionen Scherben. Ich fühlte nur noch blinde Wut." Gestand Auron. Sie lagen engumschlungen, von einer warmen Felldecke umhüllt. Jekkt zog den Jüngeren noch enger an sich, und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. "In dem Moment in dem ich begriff, was dieses Monster vorhatte, gab es nur einen Gedanken für mich. Ich wollte dich einfach nur retten. Die Konsequenzen waren mir völlig egal. Nur du warst wichtig." Jekkt blickte in die braunen Augen seines Geliebten.  
  
Auron hatte sein Gesicht zu dem des Älteren gewandt, und aufmerksam dessen Worte gelauscht. Jekkt wurde sich bewusst, wie sehr er doch diesen Mann liebte. Gebannt fixierte er seine Augen. Immer wenn er in diese Augen sah, kam es ihm vor, als ob er sich darin verlieren könne. Sie waren noch so unschuldig und doch so erwachsen. Ein ganzes Universum schien darin beheimatet zu sein.  
  
Auron begann wieder zu glucksen. "Hast du gewusst, wie dünn die Wände bei den Ronso waren?" Zuerst wusste Jekkt nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen, und er verstand. "Du meinst.... Braska?" Fragte er peinlich berührt. Sein Wangen röteten sich. Auron nickte nur leicht, und lachte leise in seine Halsbeuge. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm heute noch einmal etwas zum Hören bieten?" Flüsterte Jekkt seinem Geliebten zärtlich ins Ohr. Dieser beantwortete die Frage mit einem feurigen Kuss.  
  
* * *  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....... 


	6. Chapter 6

Zuerst einmal Danke an Zeitdrache für deine liebe review *smile* ich dachte nicht mal, dass überhaupt noch jemand diese fic liest, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir immer noch ;)  
  
Viel Spaß!!  
  
* * *  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen Braska aus einem unruhigen Traum erwachen. Verwundert sah er sich um. Von Jekkt oder Auron fehlte jegliche Spur. Konnte es sein, dass die beiden bereits auf den Beinen waren? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass diese beiden Langschläfer vor ihm aufgewacht waren.  
  
Er streckte seine Glieder und kroch dann hinter dem Windfang hervor. Draußen erblickte er den Grund, warum seine beiden Gefährten nicht hinter dem Windfang schliefen. Anscheinend waren sie neben dem nun erkalteten Lagerfeuer eingeschlafen. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er die beiden Schläfer. Sie lagen engumschlungen nebeneinander in die dicke Felldecke gehüllt.  
  
Braska war froh, dass es heute Nacht nicht geschneit hatte, sonst wären die beiden mit Sicherheit im Schnee erfroren. Wie konnten sie nur so unvorsichtig sein. Doch als er in die zufriedenen Gesichter der Beiden blickte, war sämtlicher Ärger vergessen. So glücklich und zufrieden hatte er sie schon eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Jekkt gab ein leises Raunen von sich und blinzelte in die Morgensonne. Noch immer verschlafen, rieb er sich die Augen und gab ein gedehntes Gähnen von sich. "Guten Morgen!" Braskas Stimme ließ seinen Kopf abrupt herumfahren. Braska hockte neben dem erloschenen Feuer und versuchte es erneut zu entzünden. Er erwiderte den morgendlichen Gruß mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Im selben Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wo er sich genau befand. Und noch vielmehr wurde ihm klar, dass er nichts anhatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte er sich erneut an seinen Freund. "Ähm, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du dich kurz umdrehen könntest?"  
  
Mit einem belustigen Schnauben wandte Braska ihm den Rücken zu. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, er konnte anscheinend ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Schnell kroch Jekkt unter der Decke hervor und zog sich an. Danach gesellte er sich zum Braska, und bedachte ihn mit einem grimmigen Seitenblick. "So witzig ist das auch wieder nicht." Nun war es um das Medium geschehen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten, und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jekkt hingegen würde noch um einiges röter im Gesicht. Braska wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. "Ist ja schon gut. Ich hör ja schon auf."  
  
Das laute Lachen hatte auch Auron geweckt. Nachdem er sich standesgemäß gekleidet hatte, gesellte er sich zu seinen Freunden. Jekkt saß immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf da und Braska gluckste immer noch leicht vor sich hin. Sie frühstückten ausgiebig. Auron war der erste der ihr Gespräch wieder in vernünftige Bahnen lenkte als er fragte, wie denn ihre Reise nun weiterverliefe.  
  
"Na ja, die Ruinen von Zarnakand müssten noch eine oder zwei Stunden entfernt sein. Wir müssen dann zum Yevon Dom. Und dort erhalte ich die Hohe Beschwörung." Seine Stimme enthielt einen traurigen Tonfall. Der Zeitpunkt an dem ihre Reise enden würde, war in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Und allen war bewusst, was dies zu bedeuten hatte  
  
Stillschweigend packten sie ihre Habseeligkeiten zusammen, und machten sich weiter auf den Weg in ihr Schicksal.  
  
* * *  
  
Wie Braska bereits erwähnt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, erreichten die Ruinen der sagenumwobenen Stadt. Mit offenen Mündern ließen sie ihren Blick über die Trümmer wandern. Zu beiden Seiten ihres Weges, waren eingestürzte Häuser zu erkennen. Die einstmals prunkvollen Brücken die über das Meer hinweg führten, waren in sich zusammengefallen. Überall um sie herum, tanzten bunte Lichter, wie Glühwürmchen. Obwohl es helllichter Tag war, umhüllte diese Stadt Dunkelheit. Kein Sonnenstrahl durchdrang die dicke Wolkendecke, die sich wie ein Leichentuch über sie legte.  
  
Je weiter sie vorankamen, desto unwirklicher erschien ihnen die Kulisse die sie umgab. Kaum vorstellbar, dass hier jemals Menschen gelebt hatten. Und trotzdem schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Kein Moos hatte die zerstörten Monumente in Besitz genommen, so wie bei anderen Ruinen, die in ganz Spira verstreut waren. Auch die Witterung hatte keinen Schaden an den Mauern hinterlassen. Selbst die umherstreunenden Monster, waren vom Tod beseelt. Sie waren fast ausschließlich Zombies. Es war ein wahrlich verfluchter Ort.  
  
Jekkt unterbrach als erster die Stille. "Was ist diese Hohe Beschwörung eigentlich?" Braska setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch er blieb stumm. Er wusste es selbst nicht. "Das weiß keiner genau. Wir wissen nur, dass das Hohe Medium auf der Stillen Ebene gegen Sin kämpft, nachdem es die Hohe Beschwörung im Yevon Dom erhalten hat. Ich denke, es wird eine mächtige Asthra sein, die gegen Sin antritt, und als Gegenleistung das Leben des Medium verlangt." Antwortete Auron.  
  
Je weiter sie voranschritten, umso nervöser wurden sie. Auron kamen immer mehr Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihrer Mission. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht verlieren. "Lord Braska lasst uns umkehren!" Brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Trotzig blieb er stehen. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, seinen Gefährten einfach in den Tod gehen zu lassen. "Ihr seid nicht das einzige Medium. Lasst doch jemanden anderen Sin besiegen. Gehen wir zurück. Yuna braucht auch einen Vater." Das Flehen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.  
  
Braska drehte sich langsam zu dem jungen Mann um, und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht zurückgehen kann. Du hast es von Anfang an gewusst, dass es so enden muss. Mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist." Er wandte sich um, und ging weiter. Jekkt trat neben Auron. "Komm, du kannst ihn nicht aufhalten." Er folgte Braska mit gesenktem Haupt.  
  
* * *  
  
Yevons Tempel erhob sich majestätisch vor ihnen in den Himmel. Die Zeit hatte ihm nichts von seinem einstigen Prunk nehmen können. Er schien einigermaßen unversehrt. Die Verwüstungen die sie in der übrigen Stadt gesehen hatten, waren hier kaum vorhanden. Und trotzdem war es ein düsterer Ort. Kein Leben rührte sich um den Dom. Selbst die Monster hielten sich von diesem Platz fern. Langsam schritten sie die Stufen hinauf, um den Tempel zu betreten.  
  
"Schon wieder eine Prüfung?" Jekkt stampfte missmutig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. In jedem Tempel, den sie auf ihrer Reise besucht hatten, mussten sie zuerst an Prüfungen vorbei um zu den Asthra zu gelangen. Im Tempel von Macalania hatten sie Shiva aufgesucht. Jekkt wäre fast in den Abgrund gestürzt, als plötzlich der Boden aus Eis unter seinen Füßen verschwand. Seitdem hatte sich seine Abneigung gegen diese Prüfungen in schlichte Abscheu gewandelt.  
  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein rechteckiger Raum, an dessen Ende ein Bildschirm montiert war. Zu beiden Seiten befanden sich je drei Nischen, die durch schwere Steinplatten versiegelt waren. Links neben dem Monitor war eine Tür, die jedoch ebenfalls von einer Steinplatte verschlossen war. Der Boden war mit quadratischen Steinfliesen ausgelegt, wobei sich einige der Fliesen, durch leuchtende Kreise von den anderen unterschieden. Braska ging zu dem Bildschirm und betätigte einen Schalter. Der Monitor leuchtet auf und zeigte verschiedenfarbige Muster. Auch auf dem Boden des Raumes wurden verschiedenfarbige Symbole angezeigt, doch diese verschwanden nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder. "Jekkt, tritt mal auf diese Fliese, bitte!" Braska deutete auf ein Quadrat das nicht weit von ihm entfernt war.  
  
Widerwillig befolgte Jekkt die Bitte des Mediums und trat auf die Fliese. Ein leiser Ton erklang und am Boden zeichnete sich ein, aus mehreren Fliesen bestehendes, blaues L ab. Braska nickte zufrieden. "Und jetzt mal auf diese bitte." Er zeigte nun auf eine Platte die sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand. Jekkt ging zu der Fliese und stellte sich wieder darauf. Ein weißes Quadrat erschien. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden wurden sowohl das L als auch das Quadrat gelöscht. "Hab ich's mir doch gedacht." Ließ Braska verlauten. "Wenn wir Felder erwischen unter denen sich weiße Quadrate befinden, müssen wir wieder von vorne anfangen!"  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie in kürzester Zeit, alle notwendigen Felder zu aktivieren. Lautlos schob sich die Steinplatte neben dem Monitor in die Höhe und gab den Weg in einen weiteren Raum frei. Die sechs Nischen wurden ebenfalls geöffnet, und gaben sechs Altäre frei. Jekkt ging zu einem dieser Altäre und versuchte ihn zu bewegen. Er ließ sich lediglich rückwärts zurück in die Nische schieben. Die Steinplatte fiel langsam wieder runter und verschloss die Nische abermals. Keiner der anderen Altäre ließ sich jedoch bewegen. Jekkt zuckte mit der Schulter.  
  
Die drei Gefährten gingen in den zweiten Raum. Dieser ähnelte sehr dem ersten Zimmer. Auch hier war der Boden mit Fliesen ausgelegt worden, wobei einige wieder mit den Leuchtpunkten versehen waren. Ein Monitor war ebenfalls wieder vorhanden. Doch in der Mitte des Raumes klaffte ein riesiges Loch. Umgeben war dieses Loch von sechs Ornamenten, die sie bereits aus anderen Tempeln kannten. Jedes war das Symbol für eine Asthra.  
  
Braska ging auf dem Monitor zu und betätigte erneut einen Schalter. Wieder zeigte der eingeschaltete Monitor die bekannten Symbole. Es war die selbe Prozedur wie beim ersten mal. Wieder mussten sie die richtigen Felder finden. Sobald sie die richtige Kombination gefunden hatten, leuchtete eines der Asthra-Symbole grell auf. Sie mussten die Prozedur 4 mal wiederholen. Die letzten zwei Symbole konnten nur aktiviert werden, indem je ein Sphäroid, jene mystischen Steine, in die Altare gesetzt wurde.  
  
Alle sechs Ornamente leuchteten noch greller auf. Um die drei Gefährten herum ertönte melodisch das Lied der Faith. Von allen Seiten umgab sie dieser Gesang. Er wurde von den Wänden immer und immer wieder reflektiert. Er lullte die drei Freunde ein, verhieß ihnen unsagbare Traurigkeit.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes erschien eine schwebende Plattform und lud sie ein sich auf sie zu stellen. Willig nahmen sie die Einladung an und traten auf die Platte. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Passagieren nach unten. Wie in einem dunklen Schlauch glitten sie lautlos weiter hinab. Als es wieder heller um sie herum wurde, schienen sie an einen höchst seltsamen Ort versetzt worden zu sein. Er bestand aus sechs riesigen kreisförmig angeordneten Plattformen. In der Mitte erschien eine deformierte skurrile orange Gestalt. Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus einem überdimensionalen einzelnen Fuß und zwei riesigen mit Sicheln bewehrten Händen. Auf seinem Rücken prangten zwei durchsichtige Flügel, die es in der Luft hielten.  
  
Das Monster sah die drei Fremden an. "Wie ich sehe, seit ihr sehr weit gekommen. Ich bin der Wächter des Heidentums, und bevor ich euch weiterziehen lassen kann, müsst ihr mir erst beweisen, dass ihr würdig seid."  
  
Braska seufzte laut auf. "Wir werden auch dich besiegen, Wächter!" Dies war das Zeichen, auf das die beiden anderen gewartet hatten. Sie attackierten den Wächter mit ihren riesigen Schwertern. Sobald sie einen Treffer erzielen konnten, griff das Ungetüm die Plattform vor ihm an. Braska konnte sich durch einen gezielten Sprung auf die Nachbarebene vor dem Aufspießen retten.  
  
"Greift ihn nur von hinten an!" Schrie Jekkt. Wie sich herausstellte, war dies ein sehr weiser Rat. Der Wächter konterte physische Attacken sofort, und hieb auf die vor ihm liegende Plattform ein. Die Angreifer sprangen einfach von Platte zu Platte, so hatte der Wächter kaum eine Chance gegen sie. Braska beschränkte sich auf das Heilen von Wunden, und versuchte das Ungeheuer durch Zauber zu schwächen. Der Kampf war schnell entschieden. Der Gegner war viel zu langsam und träge. Er landete kaum Treffer, und wenn er doch einmal einen der Drei streifte, waren die Wunden kaum nennenswert, und wurden von Braska schnell geheilt. Jekkt hieb mit aller Wucht ein letztes Mal auf den Gegner ein, worauf dieser zusammensackte und sich auflöste.  
  
Mit dem Verschwinden des Wächters löste sich auch der Raum auf. Die Farben verblassten zunehmend, und erneute Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein. Doch nur für kurze Zeit. Dann wurde die Umgebung wieder heller und klarer. Sie befanden sich auf einem Vorsprung vor einer riesigen Felsmauer. Ein schmaler Durchgang wies den weiteren Weg ins Innere des Tempels. Nacheinander schritten sie durch den Durchgang, und folgten einem langen Gang.  
  
Am Ende befand sich eine Kammer auf deren Boden ein durchsichtiges Feld eingelassen worden war. Neugierig blickte Jekkt auf den Glasboden. "Das ist eine Asthra." Verkündete Braska ehrfürchtig. Unter der Glasplatte befand sich eine versteinerte Gestalt. Sie wies eindeutig menschliche Züge auf, wenn auch nur entfernt.  
  
Ein älterer Mann kam gebeugt aus dem Raum vor ihnen. Sanft lächelte er auf die Asthra und verkündete zeremoniell. "Das ist Sir Zejon, der erste Mensch, der zur Asthra der Hohen Beschwörung wurde. Ein Bildnis der Vergangenheit. Sir Zejon schon längst entschwunden."  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Schon längst entschwunden? Und wie bekommen wir dann die Hohe Beschwörung?" stieß Jekkt verwirrt hervor. Wie konnte es sein, dass die Asthra der Hohen Bechwörung entschwunden ist? Wozu waren sie überhaupt hierher gekommen?  
  
"Keine Sorge!" sprach der Fremde weiter. "Lady Yunalesca wird euch die Hohe Beschwörung gewähren. Eine, die mit dem Medium verschmilzt und ihr Kraft verleiht. Tretet ein in das Reich Lady Yunalescas." Einladend deutete er auf den Eingang in den nächsten Raum. Zögerlich wandten sich die drei dem Eingang in den nächsten Raum zu.  
  
Sie ließen den Raum der Asthra hinter sich. Der nächste Raum war reich verziert mit Säulen und Statuen. Mystische Zeichen waren kunstvoll an den Wänden zu erkennen. Der Boden war von einem atemberaubenden Mosaik verziert. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich eine riesige Holztür. Auch sie war reichlich geschmückt mit kunstvollen Malerein. Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Frau trat die Stufen hinab. Ihre langen grau-blauen Haare wallten um ihren zierlichen Körper. Sie war nur spärlich bekleidet, und zwei grüne Bänder mit mystischen Zeichen hingen an ihrer Taille herab. Gebannt starrten die drei Gefährten auf diese anmutige Gestalt. Atemberaubend schön blieb sie in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Kein Zweifel blieb, das es sich um die legendäre Yunalesca handelte. Das erste Medium, dass die hohe Beschwörung durchgeführt hatte.  
  
Sie blickte von einem zum anderen und begann dann mit lieblicher Stimme zu sprechen. "Eure Strapazen haben sich gelohnt. Ihr seid nun endlich am Ziel eurer Reise angelangt. Euer sei die Hohe Beschwörung. Wählt." Graziös strich sie ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr, und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
Jekkt, Auron und Braska sahen sich verdutzt an. Wählen? Sie wussten nicht, was Yunalesca damit meinte. Was sollten sie wählen? Braska setzte zu einer Frage an, als Yunalesca wieder zu sprechen begann. "Tapferer Kämpfer, den ich besegnen soll. Ja.. ein Asthra soll er werden. Die Frucht der Liebe solle zur Hohen Beschwörung werden. Jener, der mit den Medium fest verbunden, werde zur Asthra. Die Bindung der beiden werde zum Feuer, das Sin verbrennen wird. Vor 1000 Jahren erwählte ich meinen Gemahl Zejon. Zejon ward zur Asthra und brachte die Hohe Beschwörung. Fürchtet Euch nicht, Euer Leid und die Trauer werden sich bald im Nichts verlieren. Ist die Hohe Beschwörung einmal gesprochen, endet Euer Leben. Ist das Leben verwirkt, weicht auch das Leid." Sie ließ die immer noch sprachlosen Gefährten zurück, und ging wieder in den Raum, aus dem sie gekommen war.  
  
Totenstille breitete sich aus. Keiner wagte zu sprechen. Zu erschütternd war die Nachricht. Nicht nur Braska würde heute sterben, sondern auch einer seiner beiden Freunde. Auron schien es, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er fühlte sich völlig leer. Die Worte hallten immer noch durch seinen Kopf. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, dies konnte nicht die Realität sein! Das alles musste nur ein böser Traum sein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, dies ist mehr oder minder der letzte Teil (nur noch der Epilog fehlt) meiner ersten FF *smile* Lang hat es gedauert, bis ich mich endlich mal wieder aufraffen konnte, und aus meiner Horrorschiene rausgekommen bin *grinst*. Dieser letzte Teil ist meiner Moria gewidmet (. Sie hat mir immer wieder aufmunternde Worte zugesprochen, und so mich dazu angehalten, weiterzuschreiben. DANKE Lockenkopf!!!!!  
  
Ein weiteres Danke an Zeitdrache und LadyLily. Ich *knuddel* euch ganz ganz toll. Ich habe mich über eure Reviews riesig gefreut, und viele vielen lieben dank, dass ihr diese Fic überhaupt gelesen habt :D.  
  
Naja, wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Verzweifelt sah Auron zwischen seinen Gefährten hin und her. Noch immer hallten die Worte Lady Yunalescas unheilschwanger durch seine Gedanken. "Wählen? Ich ... Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Nicht nur, dass diese Schlange dir Braska, das Leben nehmen will, jetzt soll auch noch einer von uns mit dir in den Tod gehen? Das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Das ... das kann nicht wahr sein!" fassungslos starrte er Braska in die Augen. Versuchte dort einen Trost zu finden, doch seine Hoffnungen lösten sich in Luft auf. Braska sah genauso bestürzt und betroffen aus, wie Auron sich fühlte.  
  
"Auron..." es war die leise, einfühlsame Stimme seines Geliebten. "Ich werde gehen!" Nun versagten seine Beine vollends. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. "Das kannst du doch nicht im Ernst meinen! Sag mir, dass du nur einen Spaß machst!" seine Stimme schwoll immer mehr und mehr an. "SAG ES!" Nun schrie er die Worte hinaus. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, verschleierten seinen Blick. Nur noch verschwommen nahm er seine Umwelt wahr. "Jekkt, du .. du kannst mich nicht verlassen!?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
  
Jekkt senkte betreten seinen Blick. Er konnte, wollte Auron nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Zu tief schnitten ihm die anklagenden, verletzten Augen in seinen Geist. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Entscheidung war. Er diente einem höheren Zweck. Auch wenn er sich von ganzen Herzen wünschte, bei Auron bleiben zu können. Es war ihm nicht möglich. Die Asthra hatten ihn für einen weitaus wichtigeren Grund ausgewählt. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihre Beweggründe waren, er fühlte tief in seinem Inneren, dass es so richtig war. Wie die Asthra gesagt hatte, wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde er wissen, was zu tun war. Nun war diese Zeit gekommen.  
  
Jekkt zerriss es fast das Herz seinen Geliebten vor ihm schluchzend und verzweifelt vor sich zu sehen. Er versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an Braska, doch dieser deutete ihm mit einem Blick, dass auch er ihm nicht helfen konnte.  
  
"Auron hör mir jetzt bitte zu!" langsam ging auch Jekkt in die Knie und packte Auron an beiden Schultern. Dieser schüttelte noch immer lediglich seinen Kopf. Warf ihn immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere, weigerte sich Jekkt zuzuhören. Nachdem Jekkt einige Male vergebens versucht hatte den Jüngeren zur ruhig zur Vernunft zu bringen, verlor er seine Geduld und rüttelte ihn heftig. Dies zeigte endlich Wirkung. Auron sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an.  
  
"Ich will, dass du dich um Tidius kümmerst. Er ist noch klein, und eine ziemliche Heulsuse." Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Wehmut trat in seinen Blick. Doch er hatte sich auch schon mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Hatte es angenommen, akzeptiert. "Er braucht einen Vater. Jemanden der auf ihn aufpasst. Der ihm beibringt, wie es im Leben läuft." Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Herz noch um ein Stück schwerer. Er musste sich selbst zusammenreißen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Und eines Tages, wenn er alt genug ist, möchte ich, dass du ihn zu mir bringst!" Er sah dem Jüngeren tief in die Augen.  
  
"Und was ist mit mir? Das ist nicht fair. Du kannst nicht einfach so in deinen Tod gehen. Lass mich an deiner Stelle gehen?" Ein flehendes Bitten schwang in Aurons Stimme mit.  
  
"Auron, das ist nicht dein Spiel. Das war es nie. Ich wurde für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt, und nicht du. Außerdem sollst du leben, für mich!" Er zögerte nur wenige Momente, blickte seinem Geliebten noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor er sanft ein "Ich liebe dich" hauchte.  
  
Ein absolut letztes Mal zog er seinen Angebetenen an sich. Sog tief dessen Geruch in sich ein, und strich ihm sehnsüchtig über das Haar, bevor er sich erhob und zu Braska ging.  
  
Seite an Seite standen die Media und seine Garde zu dem Eingang von Yunalescas Reich. Langsam schritten sie die Stufen hinauf. Ungläubig beobachtete Auron die Situation. Noch immer wollte er nicht glauben, dass Braska und Jekkt ihr Schicksal einfach so annahmen. Er rappelte sich auf, und folgte den beiden in Richtung Treppe. Mit schwerem Herzen durchschritt er den hohen Torbogen.  
  
* * *  
  
Sie standen auf einem weitläufigen Platz der in einem seltsamen Raum schweben zu schien. Die Wände, wenn man sie überhaupt als solche bezeichnen möchte, waren übersät mit unzähligen Sternen. In der Mitte des Platzes waren wieder mystische Zeichen eingelassen, und an zwei Seiten verlief eine Treppe im Nichts. In der Mitte stand Yunalesca geduldig, und wartete bis alle drei Gefährten zu ihr getreten waren.  
  
"Und wie habt ihr euch entschieden?" erklang ihre emotionslose Stimme. Sanft wiegte sich ihr Haar in einem nicht vorhandenen Luftstrom.  
  
Braska ergriff als erster das Wort. "Jekkt wird meine Asthra werden." Seine Stimme wirkte müde und unendlich traurig. Auch seine Haltung wirkte geknickt und er schien in den vergangen Minuten um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein. Jekkt trat einige Schritte vor und gesellte sich abermals zu dem Medium.  
  
"Eure Wahl ist getroffen. Ihr werdet die Stille für Spira erringen. Euer soll die Hohe Beschwörung sein."  
  
Jekkt drehte sich noch einmal um uns sah Auron tief in die Augen. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, der Jüngere verstand auch so. Er würde sein Versprechen halten. Er würde sich um Tidius kümmern, ihn auf das Leben vorbereiten. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Jekkts Züge bevor er in einem gleisenden Ring aus Licht zusammen mit Braska versank. Das Licht blendete Auron, und obwohl jede Faser in ihm widerstrebte, musste er doch den Blick abwenden, und schützend seinen Arm vor die Augen heben. Als es wieder dunkler wurde, waren beide, Braska und Jekkt, verschwunden. Nichts kündete mehr von ihrer Existenz.  
  
Erneut stiegen Tränen in Auron hoch. Er biss sich schmerzhaft in die Unterlippe, versuchte so den inneren Schmerz zu vertreiben. Es gelang ihm nicht. Eine plötzliche Leere in seinem Geist rasant aus. Wie in Trance wandte er sich Yunalesca zu. Wie immer stand sie kühl und beherrscht in der Mitte des Raumes.  
  
"Wird Sin nun endlich der Vergangenheit angehören?" Als Auron seine eigene Stimme hörte, kam sie ihm seltsam teilnahmslos und fremd vor.  
  
"Sie werden Spira Hoffnung geben. Die Stille Zeit ist nun angebrochen. In zehn Jahren werden andere an dieser Stelle stehen und um die Hohe Beschwörung bitten. Die Spirale des Todes dreht sich weiter, bis in alle Ewigkeit."  
  
Nur allmählich drangen die Worte und ihre Bedeutung zu Auron durch. Erst jetzt begann er zu verstehen, was ihre Aussage wirklich bedeutete. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie hatten nichts bewirkt. Sin würde wiederkommen, so wie er es schon seit fast 1000 Jahren tat. Sie hatten nur lächerliche 10 Jahre Ruhe für Spira erkauft.  
  
"Soll das heißen, alles war um sonst? Es wird sich überhaupt nichts ändern? Willst du mir wirklich einreden, dass Braska umsonst sein Leben gab? Und Jekkt? Er wurde zu einer Asthra, die Sin vernichten konnte, also wie kann Sin dann wieder zurück kommen?" Die Fragen in Aurons Kopf überschlugen sich fast. Wut, unsägliche Wut breitete sich in ihm aus. Und auch Hass. Hass auf dieses Wesen, das ihnen die Heilung versprach ihnen stattdessen lediglich nur einen Aufschub gewährte.  
  
"Nichts ist umsonst. Mit eurem Opfer habt ihr Spira Hoffnung geschenkt. Hoffnung ist das einzige das dieses kranke Land noch hat." Nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung war in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen.  
  
Immer heftiger stieß Auron die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Unbeschreibliche Wut erfasste seinen Geist, löschte sämtliche andere Emotionen in ihm aus. Unbewusst hob er sein Schwert und rannte auf Yunalesca zu. Er wollte sie töten, sie am Boden liegen sehen. Sie sterben sehen. Sie hatte ihm alles genommen. Seinen Glauben, seine Hoffnung, seine Liebe. Und dafür sollte sie bezahlen. Er würde sie einfach töten.  
  
Ein leichter Fingerzeig ihrerseits genügte und Auron flog in hohen Bogen über den halben Platz. Ein lautes Brechen erklang in seinem Ohren, bevor ein rasender Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr. Er wusste nicht was er sich gebrochen hatte, doch der Schmerz den dieser Bruch verursachte ließ ihm die Sinne schwinden. Langsam begannen die Umrisse vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, wurden zu einem unerkennbaren Gewirr an Farben und Formen.  
  
Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft zwang er sich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Schwer und rasselnd ging sein Atem, und jeder Atemzug verursachte erneute Schmerzen. Als er sich umsah, und nach Yunalesca suchte, war diese bereits wieder verschwunden. Besiegt und gedemütigt wandte Auron sich dem Ausgang zu. Er war auf der ganzen Linie besiegt worden. Sie hatten hoch gepokert und nun verloren. Resignierend begann Auron den Weg zurück. 


	8. Epilog

So, hier der Epilog *seufzt* irgendwie sind mir die beiden ans herz gewachsen *smile* Auf jeden fall danke ich allen für ihre Unterstützung, und dass ihr mir so fleißig reviewt habt *knuddel*

@drache: *gg* ja mir ist das auch schon aufgefallen ;). Na ja, vielleicht werden es ja im laufe der zeit mehr leute *hoff* und auch mir wäre die abschiedsszene etwas blutiger eingefallen *lol* glaub mir ;). Aber dann hätte ich noch am schluss das rating ändern müssen *g*. Danke dass du meine story überhaupt gelesen hast *knuddel*

@Ravanna: Hey danke für dein riesen Lob *freu*. Ich fand die beiden sind echt ein süßes paar *g* danke für deine review *knuddel*

so, und nun *seufzt tief* viel spaß beim Epilog :)!!!!

*          *            *

_Es war schwer einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzten. Verzweiflung, Trauer, kein anderes Gefühl hatte in meinem Geist Platz. Ich fühlte mich betrogen, hatte alles verloren, und nichts gewonnen. All unsere Hoffnungen, unsere Träume waren in wenigen Sekunden ausgelöscht worden. Ich hatte meine einzigen Freunde verloren, ich hatte meine Liebe verloren. Nichts blieb mir, um weiter zu leben. Und doch trieb mich ein Versprechen voran. _

_Der Rückweg gestaltete sich mehr als schwierig. Ich hatte fast unerträgliche Schmerzen und mit jedem Schritt vergrößerten sie sich. Ich wusste, dass ich tödlich verwundet war. Mir würde nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit bleiben, bevor mein Körper versagte. Würde dann wenigstens die seelischen Schmerzen nachlassen? Ich hoffte es so sehr._

_„Ich liebe dich." Hatte er zu mir geflüstert. Noch immer hallten diese Worte in meinem Denken wieder und wieder. Warum habe ich darauf nichts erwidert? Ich wollte ihm noch soviel sagen, ihm sagen, dass ich ihn brauchte, dass ich ohne ihn nicht leben konnte, dass mein Herz, mein gesamtes Denken einzig und allein ihm gehörten. Doch ich hatte es nicht getan. Meine Lippen brachten kein Wort hervor. Ließen ihn einfach gehen. In seinen Tod, in sein Schicksal. _

_Er war zu einem neuen Sin geworden, zu dem Monster, dass ich bekämpfen wollte, dessen Tod ich mehr als alles andere wünschte. Und nun? Nun war, der Mensch den ich von ganzen Herzen liebte, zu dem geworden, dass ich aus den tiefsten Abgründen meiner Seele hasste. Es war nicht fair. Ein Streich des Schicksals, eine Schikane des Lebens. _

_Immer weiter und weiter trugen mich meine Beine. Schritt für Schritt ließ ich diesen trostlosen Ort hinter mir. Die Schmerzen in meinem Brustkorb nahmen immer mehr zu. Ließen mich Blut spucken. Warum ich kein Heilmittel nahm? Ich weiß es immer noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil ich nicht länger leben wollte als unbedingt nötig. _

_Ich erreichte den Gipfel von Gagazet. Obwohl ich immer mehr und mehr an Kraft verlor, setzte ich meine Reise fort. Es war kälter als je zuvor. Selbst dieser Berg hatte sich gegen mich verschworen. So klirrend die Kälte auch war, doch meinen Schmerz konnte sie nicht einfrieren. _

_An die folgenden Ereignisse kann ich mich nur sehr verschwommen erinnern. Ich kann mich lediglich an das besorgte Gesicht des Ronsos Kimahri entsinnen, und dass ich ihm ebenfalls ein Versprechen abringen konnte. Ich wusste, dass er sich daran halten würde. Er würde sich um Yuna kümmern, sie niemals im Stich lassen. Er würde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Braska würde glücklich sein, zu wissen, dass seine kleine Tochter in guten Händen ist. Widerwillig ließ er mich zurück. Ich wollte es einfach so. Die Heilmittel die er mir hinterlassen hatte, vergrub ich ihm Schnee, ich brauchte sie nicht. _

_Ich wusste, dass ich noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte. Ich würde mich um Tidius kümmern, ihm wie ein Vater zur Seite stehen. Doch ich dachte es würde leichter für mich sein, wenn ich kein lebendiges Wesen mehr war. Ich täuschte mich. Auch heute noch sehe ich nicht nur das Gesicht des Jungens, sondern auch das Gesicht seines Vaters. Es schmerzt auch heute noch. Nach all den Jahren._

_Ich starb auf den Höhen von Mount Gagazet, und doch wandle ich immer noch unter euch. Ich wurde nie gesendet, und so konnte ich mein Versprechen einlösen. Ich hoffe ich habe es zu deiner Zufriedenheit getan, Jekkt. Doch das wirst du mir bald selber sagen können. Ich freue mich. Endlich kann ich wirklich sterben._


End file.
